Hoseki No En
by OracionMist
Summary: Keruru Hoshimi, a simple guy that wanted to be a hero like his mom, and his idol Eraserhead. Managing to attend Yuuei with a recommendation, what will his new life as a hero in training entail as he meets those in his class of 1-A, making new friends and rivals, perhaps rekindle old friendships, as he tries to keep his own secrets? OC-centric, eventual m/m, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OracionMist here! Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated anything. I've been working on personal projects and thus haven't been able to able update anything, but thank you all for being so patient. This story has been a new muse and a good amount of other chapters will be coming in bulk. My other stories are also still being worked on and edited, and will be up as soon as I can.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Yuuei Academy, a high school for students hoping to become professional heroes, and the next day being the day of the entrance exam for said students. This was also the case for one Keruru Hoshimi who was nonchalantly reading a book on his bed in the Hoshimi home.

Keruru Hoshimi was a 165 cm lithe boy with a mane of silvery blue hair with a braid on the left side of his head that reached to his chest, sharp green eyes that one could get lost in to compliment his slightly feminine appearance, and wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. Despite his girly sounding name that was given to him by his mother, who'd felt that his name was perfect and adorable while it had brought a fair share of torment as a child, he felt himself to be very masculine in his own way.

"Ruru-chan! Dinner time!" His mother, Emiko Hoshimi- a petite brunette with the kindest of faces, called downstairs.

"Yes, Mom." The blunette replied, exiting his room, and going downstairs to dining room to join his parents.

His father, Tsubasa Hoshimi-whom Keruru was a carbon copy of, though his hair was in a clean short cut, smiled at his son, "Excited for the exams tomorrow, Keruru? You're beaming."

"Perhaps, Dad. I wanted to take the exam like the rest, despite the recommendation." Keruru replied, holding a straight face as he ate. He was known for being a stoic person whose emotions were hard to decipher, but his parents could always read him like an open book.

"You're going to do amazing, Ruru-chan!" Emiko beamed, "I can already see you taking down a giant test robot with your gorgeous quirk!"

Neither men of the Hoshimi house doubted her words as she had a fortune telling quirk that made her a fairly successful fortune teller that occasionally aided heroes within her range of contact, making her a very reliable support type hero by the name of Smiling Seer, while Tsubasa had a constellation quirk that aided him in the field of astronomy as there was a planetarium and telescope in their home to see the night sky in its full beauty.

Keruru gave a slight smile at the vague mention of his future, "Thank you, Mom. I'll be sure to not disappoint either of you."

Tsubasa patted his son's head, "You could never let us down. You're trying to become a hero, and you'll do amazing with your quirk. Your mother and I aren't suited to be combat heroes, but I can see you being however you want."

"Just let Mom call or text you any warnings, okay Ruru-chan?" Emiko added, "Mom wants to help keep you safe while you're out there saving the day."

"Of course, Mom." The blunette said as he took his dishes to the sink and returned to his room as his parents watched him go.

"Ruru-chan grew up so fast." Emiko sighed with a hand on her cheek, "It feels like it was just yesterday that I was holding him in my arms."

"They certainly do grow up in a blink of an eye." Tsubasa agreed, "We're blessed to have such a good kid like him."

"I just wish I can take all the pictures I can. Ruru-chan is the most adorable thing in the world."

Back in his room, Keruru shook his head at his doting parents; he knew they meant well and were the world to him, but sometimes they were embarrassing, and was grateful that his parents weren't allowed to come to the entrance exam.

He grinned in a feral manner, definitely not in a way he wanted his parents to ever see, as he lied on his bed, "Finally, some excitement. I'll be a great hero, and no one will get in my way." Shifting himself to get comfortable as he summoned his quirk to play with it in his hand, "But test robots, huh? Seems doable, I'll aim for the more difficult targets to garner attention from the professionals and weed down the competition, but I can't just simply do that, the test must entail something else as well or else it wouldn't be a kind of test that weeds down so many examiners. I did agree to take part in the regular exams to help with the process, and to get supporters for my becoming a hero. Hmm... I'll not over think it and call it a night, got to be well rested after all." Letting his quirk disperse in tiny fragments, he turned off the lights and slept for the next day to come.

* * *

Keruru yawned as he walked into the exam location for the orientation, eyeing those that he were more or less going up against to get his slot into the school. "Keruru Hoshimi!" He stopped when he heard an ever boisterous voice.

The blunette sighed as he turned around, "Must you be so loud this early in the morning, Iida?"

The glasses wearing boy, Tenya Iida, was someone that he'd known since they were children, but they never really became close due to their contrasting personalities. Well, Keruru wished for that, but their families knew each other and believed the pair to be close friends. Keruru usually kept his distance from Iida, especially when they had started going to elementary school, though the other boy was never too far away.

"I expect you to excel in the exams. I do not know why you chose to take the exams when you had a recommendation, but don't you dare enter halfhearted when you hear the comments of others."

Keruru raised an eye brow at the encouragement before turning away, "You too, Iida. Maybe we'll be in the same class after all this." He walked away, ignoring Iida's reaction. He never did tell his acquaintance that he'd been recommended to attend Yuuei, but that didn't matter.

The green eyed teen sighed as he was sitting next to Iida for the orientation, "Why? Why am I next to the last person I wanted?"

Keruru listened to the instructor, Present Mic, explain the rules of the exams having the students split up into different groups, with himself being in C while Iida was in A, "Yes! I don't have to be in the same district as him!" He mentally cheered while keeping his face composed.

When the point systems with three robots acting as villains and serving as points had Keruru confused as the fourth wasn't mentioned as his eyebrows furrowed.

Fortunately that was answered as Iida, studious as ever, questioned the instructor, all the while admonishing someone who was apparently muttering. It seemed that the last robot served as an obstacle designed to weed down examiners and while not impossible to defeat, it wasn't necessary.

"Could that be the giant robot Mom mentioned? Oh well, I'll just destroy every one that I see."

* * *

Entering the C block, Keruru ran, certainly not the fastest, but destroying as many robots that his eyes set on as he could with his quirk, not caring about the complaints of others. He had volunteered himself to be the one to weed out the other students after all. "The fast approach is the way to go. Just got to keep clearing until there aren't any left and time runs out."

Before he could run for the next target, he stopped as he felt the ground rumble as the obstacle robot appeared.

It was an obstacle, alright. It was massive, and the examiners immediately fled, definitely not wanting to deal with it.

Keruru, on the other hand, grinned at the robot, "So, I guess I'm the only one willing to deal with you. Say... What do you think of crystals?"

Knowing there wouldn't be a response, Keruru quickly swiped his hand in a zigzag manner back and forth as a large sharp crystal pillar crisscrossed as it stabbed and pinned the robot down before a crystal pike formed in his hand and speared its head, rendering it destroyed in a controlled and contained manner. "Pretty... Wouldn't you say?"

Keruru then dispersed the crystals holding up the robot to let it collapse on itself, and sighed. His quirk, crystals, paired with his name, often made people look down on him, calling it girly, at least until he used it in the way he does. He was able to create unbreakable crystals, which was what his name meant, in anyway he desired at the cost of something on his body becoming crystallized and still- that which would be his heart. His heart was literally a crystal when he was born, but with it still functioning as it should despite being immobile, no one was concerned except for certain things that increased over time, and he was able to use his quirk as freely as he liked.

The timer went off not long after, to which Keruru stretched before walking away for the exit for the next portion of tests.

"Hey!" The blunette stopped as someone called out to him and turned around to see a boy with steel lashes and shark like teeth. "You were awesome out there fighting that obstacle! I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, what's your name?"

"Keruru Hoshimi." Keruru replied as he gave a mild glare as they began walking together to the exit, "You better not comment about my name."

"Nah, it's a cool name. So you've got a crystal quirk, huh? You know if we ever work together later, I think we'd make a great team!"

"You have a steel quirk, right? Hm, I'll consider it." Keruru stated before walking ahead of him, ignoring Tetsutetsu's next comment.

"So she's the cool type, huh?"

* * *

"Ruru-chan, you were so cool out there for the exams~" Emiko cooed as the Hoshimi family sat for dinner with Keruru's favorite salmon steak on the plate, celebrating what the matriarch already knew to be a pass for her son as soon as he'd come home. After the practical and written tests, he had to take the other tests that those recommended were required to take, such as examining their quirk and physic on a more intimate level.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You'll have to design your costume next for the allowance, Keruru." Tsubasa stated, "You already have an idea, right?"

"Maybe an icy blue outfit and combat boots. I just don't want to be any flashier than my crystals make me." Keruru replied, "I'll have lots of fun, won't I, Mom?"

"Of course!"

"Then, that's all I can ask for."

* * *

 **A/N: And there's the chapter, introducing Keruru Hoshimi; he will be taking Momo Yaoyorozu's place, since their quirks are fairly similar, along with some other things, but I felt that Keruru would be make an interesting difference if he were there. The events will be following canon with minor deviations due to his existence in the story. He is by no means intended to be overly powerful, and while Midoriya is a good character, Keruru won't really interact with him much due to certain reasons.**

 **I will do my absolute best to keep the characters true to canon while making sure that it makes sense, so I hope you guys will keep reading this story.**

 **Till next time!**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"So my class is 1-A." Keruru muttered as he walked through the halls. As expected, he'd passed the entrance exam with flying colors, though he wasn't ranked first amongst his other three peers, but that had never been a concern.

The classroom wasn't too hard to find as he entered with the ever familiar call of a certain glasses wearing boy, "Hoshimi! I see we will be classmates now!"

"No." Keruru immediately replied, turning around, "I'll be asking for a transfer to 1-B now."

Iida was quick to grab him by the shoulder, and prevent him from leaving, "Nonsense, you will be an impeccable ally in our class."

The thud of someone bringing their foot down could be heard before the crystal user could reply, "Mind toning it down on the chumminess? It's too early to barf in the morning."

Keruru and Iida turned to see it was a blond with red eyes that very much fit the descriptions of a punk as he had his foot on the desk.

Iida, being the strict rule follower he was, went over to the boy, "There is nothing wrong in greeting your classmates! Moreover! Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your classmates?!"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't think so. Which middle school are you from anyway, you two extras?!" Keruru took this as an opportunity to get a seat in the back, lowering his head slightly to greet the boy with half white, half red hair, one that he had met during the special exams, but didn't speak to much, was to be his seat mate, and watching the show unfold.

"I'm from Soumei Junior High School. The name's Tenya Iida."

"Soumei?!" The blond sneered, "Hey, blue pretty boy! You went to Soumei too?!"

"And what if I did?" Keruru replied, not happy that the loud mouthed blond pieced that information together so quickly, but it wasn't as though he or other classmates would find out more about the crystal user just yet.

"So two **elites** , seems I've got a fucking reason to end you guys after all!"

Iida was appalled, "What nerve! **You** want to be a hero?!"

Keruru scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

Not much happened afterwards as Iida immediately went over to a boy with curly green hair that was hiding at the door while a girl with brown hair also came in, while Keruru merely watched, concluding that Iida met those two during the exam.

"If you're gonna be hunting for buddies, do it elsewhere. This is the Department of Heroics!" Keruru perked up when he heard the voice of a shaggy looking man in a sleeping bag. As he came out of his sleeping bag, he introduced himself, "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. Pleasure meeting you."

 _"No way! It's Eraser Head! He's my homeroom teacher! I'm so lucky!"_ Keruru internally cheered. Eraser Head, a hero that preferred to work in the shadows with his quirk to nullify quirks by just looking at them. He was the crystal user's idol, someone that he strived to be like, and he was blessed to have the man himself be his teacher. _"No way am I going to disappoint him."_

Aizawa had everyone change into their P.E. uniforms and head off to the grounds for a quirk apprehension test.

"What about the ceremony?! And the guidance counselor meeting?!" The brown haired girl, Ochaco, from earlier asked.

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for niceties." Aizawa stated, "You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus. Well, that "freedom" goes for us sensei, too."

"Softball pitch, standing-long jump, 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, sustained sideways jumps, upper body exercises, seated toe-touch. These are all activities you know from middle school naturally. Physical tests where your were barred from using your quirks. The country still hasn't gotten around to standardizing those sort of records or keeping track of average performance levels. Well, that's negligence on the part of the Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology."

Eraser Head turned to the rowdy blond, "Bakugou, how far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

"67 meters." Bakugou replied.

Tossing him a softball, Aizawa instructed, "Try using your quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine. Don't hold back."

"You got it. DIIIIEE!" Bakugou's pitch went 705.2 meters as the pitch exploded like a grenade as the explosion aided the distance.

 _"Explosion quirk, huh? Suits a hot head like him."_ Keruru thought as he listened to what their homeroom teacher had to say.

"Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of. This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your "hero foundation"."

Keruru ignored the others' outburst of the idea sounding fun while he considered himself at a disadvantage with these tests. He was never one for strenuous physical activities, and while he may do slightly better with the aid of his crystals, he didn't know if it would be enough, seeing that this would be more of a test in his ingenuity. Aizawa's next words didn't comfort him in the least.

"Alright then. New rule: the student who ranks last in total points will be judged "hopeless" and instantly expelled. Our "freedom" means we can dispense with students as we please! Welcome, to this... Department of Heroics!"

For the first trial, it was the 50 meter dash. Keruru had been paired up with the boy he'd been sitting next to, Shouto Todoroki. His plan was simple, have crystals form along the surface of the ground to glide to the end line.

Apparently, Shouto had the same idea as they both glided along ice and crystal with Shouto being the faster of the two at 3.06 seconds while Keruru had 3.09 seconds.

Keruru sighed as he dispersed the crystals, "I'm seven seconds faster than I was in middle school." He turned to Shouto, "Nice job there with your ice side, Todoroki."

Shouto nodded, "You have a crystal quirk, correct?"

"It's on the flashy side, but I can assure you, I'm reliable."

"Your crystals dispersed afterwards, how is that?"

"I tend to prefer not having them leave a trail to me, but I am capable of having them be permanently present." The crystal user replied, being relatively vague on his cost. It wasn't something someone, especially a person he'd just met twice now, needed to know; that would only be for when it was necessary.

The grip test test wasn't much of a success as Keruru couldn't really do much to increase his grip power, landing him at 48 kgw. _"Well, my quirk doesn't rely on my gripping power at the very least."_ He sighed.

The standing long jump was more doable as the blunette made a crystal spring board to help his leap, while not much could be done for the sustained side jumps or endurance run, but he performed decently as he's always had for the seated toe-touch and upper body exercises.

When it came to the softball pitch, Keruru had made a crystal lacrosse stick and flung it to reach 232.8 meters, but there was no way he could've bested Ochako's score of infinity.

Though, it seemed that when Midoriya, the curly haired kid that was hiding at the door, tried to throw, Aizawa had nullified his power due to him apparently not being able to control it, and that recklessness would only hinder others. Keruru couldn't disagree with those words, but couldn't help but think, _"A quirk that leads to massive self injury after use is dangerous and definitely debilitating. Though, I wouldn't want to know what others would think of my crystal heart along with other things, considering that is what is giving me as much free reign over my quirk as I like without having to immobilizing something else on me."_

Luckily for Midoriya, he was given a second chance and threw a pitch that was 705.3 meters, however it seemed that Bakugou wasn't happy with that as he would've likely attacked Midoriya if it weren't for their homeroom teacher's interference.

When it came time for the results, Keruru internally breathed a sigh of relief as he'd placed first in the exam and that the expulsion had been a ruse. At the shocked faces, he couldn't help but blurt out, "Of course it was just a ruse, you would know if you used your head."

"Class is over, so go get changed. Midoriya, go see Recovery Girl." Aizawa notified as he gave the injured boy a pass, but it seemed he wasn't done yet. "Hoshimi, stay behind. I have something I want to say to you."

Keruru flinched at the serious tone and wondered if he had done anything to upset their teacher as Iida seemed like he wanted to say something before leaving with the rest of their classmates. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Your quirk is Crystal, that allows you to summon crystals however you like at the cost of one part on your body being immobile and crystallized, the larger the amount that you summon, the more you become stationary. That would've made you an Emitter type. However, you were born with your quirk, your heart ,of all things, crystallized. That would also have made you a Hybrid or Mutant type, but you haven't been classified to this day." Aizawa informed before frowning, "You do not realize how much danger you put yourself in with your quirk, do you?"

"What? But my crystals are unbreakable; so long as I know what type of crystal to form along with its purpose and actions, and I am unpredictable because they wouldn't know that my quirk is always active, I would have low odds of getting hurt so long as I'm quick on my feet." Keruru told his teacher, not understanding why he was told that his quirk was risky.

"While your crystals are unbreakable and your intelligence is very high, your weaknesses are extremely detrimental, as few as they are. " Aizawa stated. "Let's say, hypothetically, that you went up against someone with a disintegrating quirk that could break down your crystals, what would you do?"

"I would layer my crystals in a way that would take them far too long to disintegrate before being hit. My alternative would be using those brittle fragments to my advantage, attacking unseen."

"Hm. Quickly thought up and sound." The homeroom teacher nodded, "Now, what about against someone that can erase quirks?"

" I-" Keruru stopped before paling in realization. "My heart..."

"It goes without saying that my quirk could very well kill you, and I truly have no desire to test just what type of quirk it is. There are others that has the same quirk as I do, and all it would take would be activating it for a brief moment. I doubt your heart, if there would be one, would be capable of functioning without your quirk."

"Now Aizawa, don't traumatize one of our students!" Keruru glanced to see it was All Might that had said those words. "All quirks come with their own risks, but I'm sure this young girl here will be able to make the most of her abilities."

"I am merely-" Aizawa was cut off as the crystal user bowed.

"No, All Might-sensei, Aizawa-sensei is just concerned that I may die if I were to ever go against a quirk similar to his. While the possibility terrifies me, I won't give up being a hero. If my heart were to finally release, I want it to be while accomplishing what I wanted to be, then I would never regret how I've lived my life."

Aizawa sighed, "Fine, Hoshimi. You're dismissed."

As Keruru left, All Might turned to Eraser Head, "What a brave and determined girl, to be expected of one the four recommended students this year."

"Keruru Hoshimi is a male student."

"Eh?"

* * *

Classes afterwards were just the average general education that any other schools had, and the rest of the day was over in the blink of an eye.

Keruru watched as Iida walked away with Midoriya and Ochaco, _"Seems he's gotten himself new friends already."_

It wasn't as though he desired to walk with Iida; he didn't like his presence after all, but it wasn't as though that was always the case. Nevertheless, with their close families, they were still in contact with each other, so he supposed that he was content with that.

"Hoshimi."

The crystal user paused and turned around to see his classmate. "Todoroki."

He would have simply left without any other words until a text from his mother came, "Ruru-chan! Make friends with Shou-chan! You two will be the best of friends~"

Keruru sighed, but he knew that his mother knew best. "Do... You have any plans?"

"No."

"Then, do you want to hang out or something?"

* * *

It was a rather awkward walk between the two, as they didn't have much to talk about. It wasn't until they stopped at a crepe stand that they began talking.

"Why was that you called out to me, Todoroki?" Keruru asked as he took a bite out of his crepe.

"I was curious as to why Aizawa-sensei had you stay behind."

"It was just matters concerning my quirk. Nothing too major."

"I see." Shouto nodded, "I hadn't expected you to invite me anywhere, why?"

The crystal user looked down at his crepe, "My mother advised me that we would make good friends, and I trust her words. Besides, I think you're interesting."

The half-hot-half-cold teen glanced over to Keruru, "You're rather close to your mother, aren't you? You're very lucky."

"I suppose so." Keruru agreed with a faint smile, before declaring as he held out his free hand to Todoroki. "It may be bold of me, but I hope that we become great friends and allies from now on. I will always be there to help you."

Todoroki blinked, before nodding and shaking the hand with his own. "I'll do the same, my friend."

Keruru was inwardly embarrassed at the idea of once again having a friend for the first time in years, but he truly did feel happy. "Ah, I should be heading home to study. See you tomorrow, Todoroki."

"Bye, Hoshimi."

* * *

 **A/N: That's chapter 2! Emiko is quite the doting mother to Keruru, but she just wants her Ruru-chan to have good friends.**

 **In any case, Aizawa is completely correct in his assessment of Keruru. While Keruru is smart and resourceful, he would stand no chance against someone that has an erasing or nullifying quirk, and might just die.**

 **Look forward to the next chapter!**

 **Till next time**

 **Please, favorite, follow, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

The next day was definitely an exciting one as it was time for battle training with All Might. After he had entered, and explained of what the class were doing, they were given their costumes. Keruru was looking forward to his costume when he was given his pack.

He'd asked for an icy blue outfit with combat boots, for it to be aerodynamic while sturdy enough to withstand his crystals, as he preferred to have his body and crystals be his weapons more so than the costume, and overall support the functionality of his crystal.

When he opened it, he blushed from how flashy his hero outfit was. The boots were what he'd expected, but the shorts at a matching dark blue, purple leggings, the gradiating billowing sleeveless cloak that exposed his stomach as two ribbons were attached to the back, and finger-less gloves were much less to be desired. The head piece that was to function like a mask looked like a circlet. This looked like the handiwork of his mom's company, after all, it was fitting his preference but also hers as well. At least it wasn't frilly or overly cute. _"I am asking for an outfit change the first chance I get."_

* * *

The location for the trial turned to be one of the mock cities from the entrance exams as the students were to be paired up to be either "heroes" or "villains" for a two-on-two battle.

The objective was for the villain team to defend a nuclear core or capture the hero team while the hero team tried to either capture the villains or retrieve the core with capture tape in a 15 minute time limit.

Keruru was on the C team with Mineta and weren't the first team to take their turn as it was Midoriya and Uraraka vs. Bakugou and Iida as he and the rest waited in the monitor room with All Might.

The crystal user didn't pay too much attention to the match between Bakugou and Midoriya, while it did seem like there were personal reasons behind it, but he kept his eyes on Iida's and Uraraka's match as Iida immersed himself in his role as a villain.

 _"Iida made a smart move, cleaning up the floor so Uraraka couldn't use her quirk."_ Keruru thoughtbefore the explosion from Bakugou's side had his attention on their fight, that blew a hole through the building when All Might had already explained against destroying the "hideout". despite the hot tempered blonde's personality, he was pretty smart in distracting Midoriya before striking from behind, though it seemed that the hero team was more cooperative as Midoriya used Bakugou's explosion so Uraraka could retrieve the core.

Once the two teams-minus Midoriya, who was off to the infirmary- were brought back to the monitor room, All Might named Iida to be the best in this match, much to Iida's surprise.

"But weren't the winners Ochako and Midoriya?" Asked Tsuyu Asui, a girl with a frog form quirk.

"Hm, I wonder why~~? Can anyone answer that?!" All Might pondered before exclaiming.

Keruru raised his hand slightly, "I can, Sensei."

He then proceed to explain, "It's because Iida was the one who adapted the most to the situation. While I admittedly skimmed Bakugou's and Midoriya's fight, it was clearly apparent of it being driven by some personal grudge, and completely arbitrary; honestly, that's a rather bad sight if one could see that from a glimpse, and potentially take advantage of that. Furthermore, a large ranged attack indoors is just idiotic. The same reasons apply for Midoriya; while it was a well planned move to use Bakugou's blast to aid his partner, it could have easily hurt her, which would be very ill-advised when his quirk already results him in getting hurt. Uraraka was distracted by how humorous Iida was initially before actually fulfilling the objective with that reckless final attack that could ultimately be deemed as luck. Not to mention, while the core was paper-mache, if it was real, it would have been highly dangerous, especially if it accidentally got hit."

Keruru continued with explanations, ignoring how happy his former friend was to hear his praise, since it was merely the truth. "Iida devised a well planned counter-strategy against his opponent because he understood that the match revolved around the core and acted according to his role. While he was too slow against that final attack, the hero team's "victory" was too nice, seeing as they took it as "just training", and didn't take it seriously as a battle simulation."

Keruru looked away when there was nothing but silence while All Might gave a thumbs up for the correct answer. _"I guess I said too much."_

The crystal user took to being silent for the other two matches, but he couldn't help but be impressed with how Todoroki easily took the win against the team with Ojiro, a boy with a tail, and Hagakure, an invisible girl, using great control of his hot and cold quirk.

"As expected of someone who got in through recommendations." He'd heard be commented, and figured he might as well follow Todoroki's example.

* * *

Once it was his turn against Team G's Kaminari Denki and Kyoka Jiro with his team playing the villains, Keruru sealed the doors, windows, and insulation throughout the building with his crystals to prevent them from finding out where they were in the building, let alone be able to enter without having to scale the building, and force them to run out of time.

"Man, I lucked out, getting a chick with a nice ass, _and_ passing the simulation!" Mineta smirked to which Keruru frowned as he leaned against a wall to stay still to keep his quirk active.

"Excuse me? I'm male. Nevertheless, it's unsightly that you're piggybacking off of me merely because we're partners."

"No way you're a guy! You're the other one that got in our class recommendations too, aren't you?! Keruru Hoshimi?! That's totally a girl's name!" The broccoli head exclaimed, making the crystal user's eyebrow twitch.

* * *

Back at the monitor room, Iida grew concerned at Mineta's comment, the recommendation portion aside, he knew that his childhood friend was particularly sensitive about those words. "Oh no, Mineta. What have you done?!"

"What's wrong, young Iida?" All Might asked.

"Hoshimi is usually very calm, but he takes great offense to being called feminine. There may be no audio, but his face speaks volumes. He has been that way for as long as I can remember."

"You're childhood friends with him, Iida?" Ochako asked, to which Iida paused.

"Perhaps. But nevertheless, Mineta said a taboo for Hoshimi and it has only been two minutes!"

Todoroki listened in silence before turning to see what his friend intended on doing.

* * *

Keruru glared at Mineta before releasing some of the crystals, allowing Team G to finally enter as the ribbons of his hero outfit became encased in crystal as it seemed to wag very menacingly as Mineta eeped and backed away. "I refuse to deal with you for more than fifteen minutes. I'll encase the room so they can't get in if they somehow get past me, just wait out the time, I'll capture them in the meantime to end this quickly."

The boy wisely shut his mouth and nodded furiously as the crystal user left the room and was effectively sealed with the core.

Keruru found them not long after as he stood before them with crossed arms, in a very irritated mood. "I'm afraid I'll be stopping you here."

It was in a matter of seconds that Keruru had encased them up to their arms in crystal and wrapped them in capture tape.

"The winners are the villains! Now come back to the monitor room to review!" All Might called from the speakers.

The crystal user sighed as he released his crystals and apologized to his opponents, "Kaminari, Jiro. I acted in my own temper against you two, my apologies."

"Hey, it's cool." Denki waved off sheepishly.

"It's our fault for not being able to counter against it." Jiro stated as they walked to the monitor room together.

* * *

"Now let's review this match." All Might began. "Young Hoshimi made perfect use and control of his quirk and succeeded in efficiently capturing the heroes, but let his partner's provocation bother him. Young Mineta should not have behaved in such a manner, especially when in those kinds of situations. Meanwhile, it didn't take long for Kaminari and Jiro to realize and enter as soon as the opportunity arose, and while you two were outmatched, you both acted rationally and worked together well!"

Keruru looked away, upset that he'd let his classmate bother him, but he honestly felt that there was no way for them to get along. He looked up though when he felt a pat on his shoulder, to see it was Todoroki.

"You still did well."

It seemed the sentiment was shared as other classmates joined in on the praising, complimenting his quirk and how cool he was, much to his embarrassment.

"...Thanks." Keruru quietly uttered as he looked away, only to meet with Iida's stare.

"I see some things haven't changed."

"Habits die hard."

* * *

"I wasn't aware that you were sensitive about your masculinity, Hoshimi." Todoroki commented as they were eating crepes once again.

Classes afterwards were pretty animated with everyone having seen what the other classmate could do, and it certainly seemed that Midoriya's fight had left a good impression to the others while Bakugou had left, seeming to have lost some of that cockiness that he had on the first day.

The crystal user looked away, "I was born with my quirk, and kids made fun of my name and my quirk for being girly. My childhood with kids around my age was pretty barren, and things with Iida took a rocky turn because of me."

"Were you childhood friends?"

"Our mothers are friends, so we naturally grew up together. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to be within a foot of his presence, but he is a great guy with lots of good traits to him, even if he is a bit weird."

Todoroki questioned, "If you could, then would you resolve matters with him?"

"I don't know if such a day would come." Keruru admitted, pulling out his phone and looking at one of the pictures of Iida and himself as children that his mom cheerfully added as soon as he was given the phone. They had been the best of friends back then. "I don't have the best of personalities, and Iida will make friends and forget about me; he already has Midoriya and Uraraka."

"You shouldn't take yourself so lightly."

The blunette blinked from how sternly he was told that before chuckling, "Of course not, Todoroki."

"I'm serious." Keruru paused at that, "You are not as bad as you are stating of yourself, and if necessary, I would be willing to aid in remedying your friendship with Iida."

"Wha?! Even so, I still wouldn't want to be anywhere near the guy." The crystal user exclaimed, "There isn't a need for your help, even if the offer would be appreciated."

Todoroki blinked, "Is this what a tsundere looks like?"

"I am by no means a tsundere!"

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Ruru-chan, when you're having lunch with Shou-chan, eat on the roof and stay calm. Oh and congratulations on being vice-class president with Ten-chan! How cute is it that you two will be leading the class~" Emiko notified as the Hoshimi family were having breakfast before the three had to do their daily task of work and school.

Keruru blinked at his mother's forewarning and congratulation, but nodded, "I will, and thanks, Mom."

Tsubasa also commented, "I hope those reporters that have been hounding the school because of All Might's presence hasn't bothered you."

"They're easy enough to ignore."

"Yes, but their eagerness can be a bit much, especially for today." Emiko chimed as her son rose from his seat at the table.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm off."

* * *

Classes were as Emiko had notified as Aizawa stated, "We need to pick a class president."

Everyone was eager to be chosen as they all raised their hand until Iida, who was having his hand raised as high as he could, suggested. "We should go by a fair approach, and have a vote."

 _"How fair, though there's always a chance everyone will vote for themselves, and Mom did say it would end well."_ Keruru thought as he wrote his own name to put into the ballot. _"A bit presumptuous to vote for myself when I could vote for Iida or Todoroki, but why not?"_

Once the tallies were in, it was decided with Midoriya as class president at three votes and Keruru at two votes.

"How close... but no votes for Iida?" The crystal user muttered before glancing over to the depressed boy.

"Zero votes... I see how it is! Of course, since I insisted on the sacredness of the role...!"

"You voted for somebody else..." The blunette sighed, figuring that he'd voted for Midoriya. _"You think highly of the guy, huh?"_

Keruru didn't say anything to Midoriya, who was freaking out over his new position, wondering why Iida wasn't president as his mother said.

* * *

"Todoroki, let's eat at the roof."

"Is there any reason?" Todoroki asked, once they had gotten their lunch.

"It's crowded today."

The half-cold-half-hot boy raised an eye brow at that statement, finding it odd since the cafeteria was always crowded with students, but followed his friend's whim.

"The view's nice from up here." Keruru commented, enjoying the clear sky.

"It is."

"By the way, why weren't there any votes for you, Todoroki? I would've figured you'd vote for yourself." Keruru commented, opening his bottle of water and taking a drink.

"I voted for you." Todoroki commented nonchalantly, having the crystal user choke in surprise on the water.

"What?! Why?"

"You are exceptionally skilled with your quirk and handled the assignment well, despite being partners with someone that irked you."

"All I did was leave and bound my opponents, if I was rash, that could've cost me."

"However, despite being upset, you kept a level head, and those like that are hard to come by, and I would not mind having my friend be class president."

Keruru sighed, "It makes me feel bad for having voted for myself now."

"Why? It was a viable move to have yourself as-"

The two froze as alarms blared, **"Security level 3 has been breached. Students, please promptly evacuate."**

"Someone has infiltrated the school?!" Todoroki stood up, getting ready to take action before Keruru stopped him.

"Wait. I think I see the intruders." The crystal user made two binoculars and handed the white and red haired boy one, "It's a bunch of reporters, and I see Present Mic and Aizawa-sensei dealing with them."

"I see. So it was a false alarm, but for such a breach in security..."

"It is weird."

* * *

Apparently, Iida had been a big help calming down the students during the panic that Midoriya had decided to pass the title of class president onto him, something about Iida being an emergency exit was also mentioned.

 _"Looks like Mom was right as always. Still though, I doubt a reporter would go that far just to get in. Wait... I'm stuck with Iida as class president while I'm the vice-president. I'll have to be stuck with him alone for possibly hours. No!"_

There was an awkward silence outside of the necessary talk of whatever the two had to do as their duties as class president and vice-president.

"You're making friends with Uraraka and Midoriya?" Keruru commented, not really knowing what else to say.

"They're good people." Iida smiled, "What about you, Hoshimi? Have you made friends with Todoroki?"

"...Yeah."

"That's good."

Keruru remembered Todoroki's words the previous day about remedying his and Iida's friendship and spoke, "Hey, Iida."

"Yes?"

"What was this about you looking like the thing from emergency exit sign?" Keruru blurted, inwardly face-palming at his own stubbornness for not bringing up _that_ topic to said person.

Iida began moving his arms in an ever familiar stiff motion as he explained, "Well the students were in a panic over the false alarm, and the only way I could think of to resolve it was to be audacious like Nii-san and Midoriya."

The crystal user blinked, but gave a small snort of nostalgia as he looked away, "It figures you would come up with something like that, you robot."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Iida."

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"Ruru-chan, be careful with today's class and promise that you'll call if you get hurt." Emi warned as the Hoshimi family were at the table for breakfast.

"Yes, Mom." Keruru replied, knowing that whatever that was going to happen was pretty bad if she had told him to call at a sign of danger.

"For the foundational skill of heroics we'll study today... It was decided you'll be supervised by a three-man team comprising of me, All Might, and somebody else." Aizawa informed.

"Sensei! What will we be doing?!" Sero, a boy with a tape quirk, asked.

"Be the hero everyone needs, whether it's a flood or any other disaster. It's the trial of Rescue!"

 _"Hm, rescuing doesn't seem like my thing, but it's worth a shot."_ Keruru thought as he vaguely paid attention to their hero outfits being optional due to them possibly being not adapted for the task, and that they would be getting there via bus.

The crystal user wasn't really paying too much attention to the class as they went on the bus, but he did kick Mineta when he spotted the boy staring at Uraraka's behind. "Keep your perverted tendencies under control, damn broccoli."

"It's grape, not broccoli!"

When it seemed that he'd been seated next to Uraraka, she thanked him, "Thanks, Hoshimi-kun. You're a lot nicer than I thought."

"Hm. There's no need to thank me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Emiko was concerned as she kept staring at her phone.

"Smiling Seer-san? Are you seeing something else bad?" One of her assistants asked.

"Just worried is all. Villains are appearing everywhere, after all."

* * *

Once they had arrived to the training site, USJ, they were introduced to No. 13 while All Might was apparently taking a breather from hero-ing.

"I'm certain you're all already quite aware, but my quirk is called "Black Hole". No matter what material may get sucked into its vortex, I'm afraid it will turn into dust." 13 stated with Midoriya commenting.

"Now that's a quirk that's perfect for removing wreckage and saving people injured by disasters!"

Keruru understood as 13 continued, "Yes... It is, however, a power that could also easily kill people. And in that way, it's no different from the quirks of everyone here. Naturally, in this society of superhumans, quirks are strictly regulated, and the requirements for their lawful use are enforced. We can tell at a glance that that is the make-up of this world. That being said, please don't forget that each of you possesses a quirk that could go awry. One wrong step is all it takes to be able to kill others accidentally."

"During Aizawa-san's physical strength test, you learned of your respective power's true potential, and during All Might's trial of battle, I think you took away a true sense of the danger of brandishing powers against one another. This lesson will serve as a fresh start! Let's get to studying about how to wield our quirks for the sake of human life! Your quirks emphatically do not exist to hurt others! Please leave the exercise, having fully understood that your quirks exist to help people!" 13 finished with a bow while Keruru took in the area as the class applauded before hearing a strange noise.

"Huddle together and don't move!" Aizawa exclaimed as a portal opened and people were filing into the area.

"What is that!? Is this like that training pattern at the entrance exam?" Kirishima asked as Aizawa put his goggles on.

"Don't move! Those are villains!"

Apparently, these guys were the cause of yesterday's disturbance, and for some reason, they were after All Might; they were more than willing to use the class as bait.

 _"This must be what Mom was talking about!"_ Keruru concluded as he glanced over to 13, "Sensei! Why haven't any alarms activated?!"

"Of course we have some set up, but...!"

"Is this the only part of campus they've infiltrated, or are they attacking all the others, too...?" Todoroki pondered before stating, "Then that just means they must have one amongst their numbers who has a quirk that can do that. An isolated space away from the school building... At a time when there's a class scheduled... It may seem out of the question, but... They must have some solid objective. This isn't an ambush without some carefully planned scheme behind it."

Aizawa was quick to order, "No. 13, do the evacuation procedure! Hoshimi, contact your mother! She could be out of range of any interference from their side, and contact the staff! Kaminari, try to help Hoshimi with your quirk!"

Eraser Head leapt down while the class ran for the exit, but they were stopped as the one that seemed to have a teleportation quirk stopped them and separated the class.

* * *

Keruru was with Jiro and Denki in the mountain zone, already surrounded by villains.

The crystal user was quick to make a crystal lance and passed a crystal katana to Jiro, to which threw her off balance at the weight.

"This thing's too heavy, Hoshimi! Make it shorter or something!"

"Sorry." Keruru apologized as he kept at a defensive stance and decreased the length of the sword while he knocked away one of the villains. He'd forgotten that while he was used to the weight of the things he created out of crystal, others might not be.

"Wah!" Denki exclaimed as he evaded a swing. "That was close! Holy crap! I saw death's door! Who the fuck are these guys?! What the hell's going on?!"

"Let's worry about that later!" Jiro remarked with Keruru adding.

"For now, we just need a way to find a way to get out of here." The crystal user bashed any villain within range with the crystallized ribbons.

"Wait, couldn't you pull the same trick you did at the trial, the encasing thing?"

"I would, but the more I crystallize, the more still I have to be. For how still I am right now, it would be at a radius of a hundred meters, but any further that they may be would be a different matter. I can at the very least do so to buy you both time to escape and deal with them alone." Honestly, if he were alone to deal with these villains, he'd have suffocated everyone before running to help Aizawa. While he had the utmost faith in his idol, he wanted to help.

"No. We're getting out together." The raven haired girl made a face that showed her displeasure at the idea of leaving a classmate behind before realizing, "Wait, aren't you an electric kid? Just fry them already!"

"I can't do something like that!" Denki exclaimed. "I can only wear lightning! I can discharge some, but I can't completely control it! Do you two wanna get blasted, too?! Want me to be like Todoroki over there since Hoshimi can't?! I'm trying to call for help, but it's being jammed like crazy! So I'm relying on you two here!"

"Then be our human stun-gun!" Jiro stated as she kicked him and shocked someone that happened to be a conductor.

"Ah, he's a conductor! I'm really damn strong, ain't I!" The electric boy declared and gave a thumbs up, "All right, you two! You can count on me!"

Denki would have then been attacked by two villains had it not been for Jiro and Keruru helping by Jiro using her heartbeat to destroy a boulder coming his way and letting the villain fall into the electrocution, and Keruru making a crystal wall for the other to slam into as the crystal user commented harshly. "Seriously, you guys!"

"My bad." Jiro apologized.

"In any case, Jiro, get closer. I have an idea."

Keruru held the raven haired girl close and formed a crystal barrier around themselves. "While I can't go with plan A and have you guys leave without me, I can create any type of crystal that I know of, including those that don't conduct electricity." The crystal user smirked, "Now, go! Pikachu!"

"Pokemon? But I get ya." Denki grinned as he electrified the villains, "In that case, I'm... Stupid strong!"

Keruru released the barrier and surveyed the area, "Let's head back to the others." He glanced down to see Jiro blushing and let go, "Sorry Jiro."

"It's fine. Let's just get out of here."

"Sure. Hey, Pika- you look like an idiot, Kaminari." The blue haired boy said dully as the electric boy drooled slightly as he gave two thumbs up.

"You're calling him Pikachu?"

"He reminds me of one. Not right now though."

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

The calm of defeating those villains ended in a matter of seconds as one had hidden underground to avoid the electric blast and had taken Denki hostage.

"Hands up, and don't even think about using your quirks! The second you do, this kid gets it!"

"Kaminari!" Keruru exclaimed as he and Jiro had their hands up.

"Damn, he's got us...! We completely let our guard down..."

"As a fellow electricity user, I don't wanna kill him, but if it's this is how it's gotta be, then there's no helping it."

"To think a surprise ambush after being led to believe that we'd wiped out everyone would never occur to me." The raven haired girl commented while the green eyed boy concluded.

"You must be the one Todoroki was talking about."

The villain took a step closer as he warned, "I'm coming toward you, don't move a muscle."

Both students took that as their chance, with it having Keruru at the biggest advantage.

In an instant, the entire zone became crystallized, encapsulating all of the villains, leaving the arm that was holding Kaminari free.

"Hoshimi, that free arm might-" Jiro warned, fearing that their classmate may be electrocuted by the arm, but saw that as soon as Kaminari fell to show the arm, it looked more like a sculpture.

"I perfer encasing to crystallizing my opponents, due to how painful it is during and after, but I'll make an exception." Keruru stated blankly as he held his position.

Crystallizing the entire zone had forced him to keep his legs and his hands to his elbows still, but this was no longer an option if other villains were to join in, especially when Denki was the most vulnerable.

"Jiro, take Kaminari and leave. I'll keep them all down." The crystal user ordered.

"But-"

"We don't have time for arguments! This should have been done in the first place! Just go! I'll be fine!" Keruru yelled.

Jiro clenched her fist, but listened as she pulled Denki along and crossed the bridge. "We're coming back, you hear?! You reckless jerk!"

The crystal user smirked, "First I'd heard that."

"M-Mon...ster." The villain that was using Kaminari as hostage uttered.

"I'd be careful with how much air you use in there." Keruru stated blankly, having his still arms no longer raised in the air. "Crystals tend not to be breathable after all. I will hold all of you villains down until the heroes arrive, so it'll be either you guys potentially suffocate to death or surrender."

Luckily, it didn't take too long as Iida declared loudly, from wherever he was, likely with a whole band of heroes. "I came back with all the people I could scrape together! Class 1-A President Tenya Iida! Reporting for duty!"

Keruru gave a faint smile, "Right on time, Iida."

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

"You've done an impeccable job. We can handle it from here."

As soon as a hero came to Keruru and told him he could release his crystals, he fell to his knees as his crystal disintergrated.

While he had been calm externally with the others, he'd been terrified, even more so when Denki had become a hostage.

 _"Is this what it would feel like to have your heart pound and throb?"_ Keruru thought as he panted at how tired he truly was from this experience.

"You alright, kid?" One hero, that looked like a cowboy, asked.

"I'm fine." Keruru's eyes widened, remembering that Aizawa had to fight alone. "What about Aizawa-sensei?! Is he okay?!"

I don't know, kid. I don't know."

* * *

"Ruru-chan, I was so worried!" Emiko cried as she lunged to hug Keruru as soon as he went through the door as he came home.

Everything from everyone talking about their experience and Jiro scolding him with Iida joining in to the interview with the police passed right by the crystal user's mind.

"I'm glad you're safe, Keruru." Tsubasa said as he gave a smile of relief, "You must be tired from the long day."

"A little." Keruru agreed, "Hey Mom? Dad?"

"Yes?" Both parents replied.

"I know that your first time fighting villains can be scary, but does being scared have a sort of feeling in the heart? I don't know."

"Oh Ruru-chan..." Emiko uttered softly as she and Tsubasa embraced their child who had already experienced a hero's battle against a villain, multiple at that.

* * *

There was no school the following day due to the incident, and as such left a three day weekend.

"Ruru-chan, why don't you go over to Ten-chan's house for a visit?" The Hoshimi matriarch suggested on Saturday morning as Keruru was waking up.

"Eh? I guess it couldn't hurt..."

* * *

 _"I shouldn't have agreed."_ Keruru thought as he and Iida were sitting in the glasses boy's room in awkward silence.

"You were very impressive, dealing with all of those villains alone while having our classmates escape, Hoshimi." Iida complimented.

"Oh thanks. Though I got scolded for it by you and Jiro."

"Because it was dangerous, no matter how powerful you are with that ace of a heart." Iida stated, he knew of his secret due their family's closeness, and as a child, had thought Keruru to be fragile before he was corrected by their parents. Keruru didn't allow him to learn of other things when they grew apart however. "Nevertheless, I wish I had been able to do more."

"What do you mean? You were amazing, gathering all those heroes." Keruru remarked, "I would have been stuck there for who knows how long and could have accidentally killed those villains."

"At least you were able to fight. I couldn't help the others one bit. While my gathering the heroes was a vital role, my regret of just staying at the sidelines remains. Even if we as a whole were not injured, aside from Midoriya using his quirk."

"Do you think I liked having to do that? Using my quirk to hold down all those villains? I only did it as a last resort because Jiro refused to leave me behind. I wanted to get back as soon as I could to help Aizawa-sensei." The crystal user looked away. "If only I didn't relent, if only I didn't let Pikachu become hostage, thinking we had taken all of the villains down while one was waiting to ambush us, then maybe he wouldn't be as hurt to the point of it affecting his quirk and potentially his career. That's the last thing I want to happen to my favorite hero, my idol, for such a mistake that could have been prevented!"

Keruru stopped when Iida embraced him like he used to when they were children. "I guess we both have our regrets from this. All we can do is hope that things goes well in the coming Monday, and continue from what we have learned from this experience. I'm also sure Aizawa-sensei will be alright."

The green eyed boy smiled faintly, "Yeah. You're right."

"That aside, Pikachu? Are you refering to Kaminari?" Iida asked as he let Keruru go from the comforting hug.

"What of it?"

"You've given everyone a nickname in your head, haven't you?"

"That isn't for you to know."

"At least you felt close enough to call him, by his nickname, as weird as it is."

"Pokemon is not weird! I bet I can still beat you!"

"You're on!"

Iida's mother passed by her son's room to peek in for all the commotion and sighed in relief, "Those two are always the best of friends, despite the worse of times and find some time to be their age. How beautiful youth is."

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Homeroom is about to begin, so everyone be in your seats!" Iida notified as he was the only one out his seat.

"Morning." Aizawa greeted as he came into the classroom, covered in bandages, much to the surprise of the class.

Keruru's eyes sparkled in relief as Iida practically spoke for him, "Sensei, you're all right!"

"Don't concern yourselves over me. After all, the battle hasn't really ended for you yet." The crystal user smirked as the teacher continued, "Yuuei's sports festival is approaching, boys and girls!"

"Wouldn't that be a prime opportunity for villains to invade again? Will it be alright?!" One of the classmates asked.

"On the contrary. Since we're going ahead with the festival, it means that the school is confident in it's crisis control now. Police presence will be five times bigger than normal, for example. What you should be thinking about is... what a huge chance the academy's sports festival presents for you all. This isn't some event that'll be brought to a halt by the likes of villains. Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events!"

"The country's top heroes are all sure to be watching us for a chance to scout us." Keruru added. _"I've waited for this, I'm not going waste this opportunity while I'm at this school."_

"Naturally, entering the squad of a famous hero will get you higher status and more experience. Remember, time is limited. If you get noticed by a pro, that gives the standing for a brighter future than otherwise. This is the chance you only get once a year... for a total of three chances. If you aim to be a hero, this is an event you can't overlook!"

* * *

Once the noonday break rolled around, Keruru and Todoroki were quick to head to the cafeteria.

"The sports festival is another step towards being a hero." The crystal user commented, "It certainly is exciting."

"It is. I actually plan on only using my cold side for the entire festival."

"Really?" Keruru blinked, "I plan on showing more of my capabilities with my quirk."

"Such as?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Todoroki chuckled, "Fair enough."

Keruru noticed that Todoroki, not long after, paused as he was overhearing Iida and Uraraka talking about Midoriya and All Might having similar quirks. "Todoroki? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain when we head onto the roof."

"Alright."

"Do you know of the number two hero, Endeavor?" The hetero-chromatic boy asked.

"Yes, why do you bring him up?"

Todoroki stared down at his food bitterly, "He's my old man. He had me through a quirk marriage so I could surpass him and beat All Might."

"Then your right side is something you got from your mom? What about her?"

"She despises me because I reminded her of him. That's why she scalded my face when I was a child." He replied sadly as he tenderly touched his scar. "She was abused by my father and snapped from it all; after the incident, she was admitted to a hospital. I haven't visited her, not wanting to have her panic at the sight of me again."

"I see, so your plan was to show Endeavor you didn't need the quirk he gave you?"

Todoroki nodded, "That's right."

Keruru nodded, "I can understand that sentiment. Though my quirk doesn't really align with my parents all too well."

"How did your quirk come to be?"

"Well my dad's quirk is constellation, a quirk that let's him move and control stars, and my mom's quirk is the ability to see the future of those that she knows. It doesn't really form into crystals when you mix the two, but when you go down both their lines, it's a different matter apparently." Keruru explained, "I was actually born with my quirk, and though my dad wasn't a hero, my mom is."

"Judging from your description, she's the serene support hero, Smiling Seer, isn't she?" Todoroki concluded.

"Yeah, there were actually some discoveries when I was born that made my quirk seem best suited to be a support hero just like her, but I didn't want to be a support hero." Keruru stated, not mentioning what these "discoveries" were, "I wanted to be a hero like Eraser Head; someone that was willing to risk his life for his heroic ideals, not caring about the media. I worked hard, despite right now being just Smiling Seer's son, came to Yuuei instead of Shiketsu, my mom's school where she graduated and also teaches, and went through joining the regular entrance exam to prove myself as a capable hero even with the recommendation."

Keruru brought out his phone, "I love my mother, but I want to be my own person with this unique quirk of mine. I suppose in simplest terms, we both have our goals to be ourselves, our quirks belong to us, and if we have any team events, I'll help with my crystals."

"I shall aid you with my ice."

"Deal."

* * *

It seemed that despite the incident and No. 13 and Aizawa's injuries, the class was still to have their rescue trial.

"Can you really move, 13-sensei?" Uraraka asked in concern.

"My back hurts a bit, but it's nothing compared to senpai."

Keruru didn't pay much attention when Midoriya asked Aizawa about All Might and just internally sweat dropped, _"Rescuing isn't something I might be able to pull off, but I'll try."_

"There'll be three students at the bottom of the chasm. One of them will be unconscious, the other will have an injured leg, and the last will be very worried." No. 13 explained once the class reached the destination for the first run.

The ones that needed saving were Uraraka, Iida, and Midoriya while the rescuers were Keruru, Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Bakugou.

They were given a harness and rope, but it seemed that Bakugou was less than thrilled to have to save Midoriya.

"Wait! Why do I have to save Deku?!"

"It's part of the job. We save people." Keruru stated as Todoroki went over to the edge of the chasm.

"Help us! Please!" Iida yelled, already immersed in his role as the worried victim.

"Let's begin. Who's going down?" Todoroki asked.

"Just blow up the mountain and get down there!" The explosive blond suggested with the crystal user exclaiming.

"You'll kill them!"

Todoroki sighed, "Hoshimi, would it be possible to elevate the ground beneath them to bring them to us?"

"I could, but I would need to know just how much space the unconscious and injured victims are taking, also I wouldn't know if the worried one might jump off or panic from fear." Keruru stated, "But Bakugou's idea might work, without the explosions anyway."

"And what would that be, Pretty boy?!"

"I'll create a platform along the wall of the chasm for two of you to transport them back up here."

"I'll volunteer to go on the platform." Tokoyami announced.

"I'll go as well; Bakugou should also stay up here with Hoshimi." The hetero chromatic boy stated.

"Bastard! Stop deciding things on your own!" Bakugou snarled as he grabbed Todoroki by the shirt.

"Hey!" Keruru growled as Tokoyami shook his head Todoroki simply uttered.

"It's the best way. If you think of it as a game, you don't have to know." He slapped away Bakugou's hand, "I'm not going to waste any time in this training."

The bomber didn't take those words well as he yelled, "Who's the one playing?!"

"Cut it out!" Keruru ordered as soon as he saw the two ready to fight. "We're supposed to be working together to rescue those three. How does it look to have your heroes fighting amongst themselves when you want to be rescued? Besides, we have to do something else as well."

He went over to the edge where the three were and yelled down in the most comforting tone as he could. "Everything will be alright! We're on our way to save you!"

"Please hurry!" Iida waved.

"You're finally here! We're saved!" Midoriya exclaimed with a raised hand while Uraraka, the "unconscious", was trying her best not to laugh.

"We've got to reassure the victims first." The crystal user stated as he turned back to his team, "It makes the situation easier for both parties. Bakugou, I agree with Todoroki that it'd be best to have you stay up here to help be the muscle and get the injured off the platform."

"Tch. Fine."

Keruru stayed on his hands and knees as he observed for the best location to create the platform before do so. "Alright. It's ready, we'll take care of the unconscious first."

Todoroki and Tokoyami nodded as they placed the harness onto the platform and descended along the wall like an elevator.

"We're with the victims!" Todoroki announced from below as he and Tokoyami were greeted by Midoriya.

"Hi Todoroki-kun and Tokoyami-kun."

Iida was joyfully crying as he notified Uraraka, who was still trying her hardest not to laugh. "Uraraka-kun, there's no problem! We're going to be okay!"

"We'll take Uraraka up since she's lost consciousness." Todoroki stated with the bird headed teen nodding as they were at either ends of Uraraka, to lift and place her onto the harness as one would with an unconscious person. "On the count of three. One, two, three."

They carefully and quickly placed her onto the platform as Tokoyami called out, "The unconscious is on the platform!"

"Got it!" Keruru made the platform have walls so as to not risk the harness from potentially sliding off the platform as it came up with another platform formed at the bottom of the chasm. "Get ready to move the victim."

"Whatever." Bakugou sneered as he went over to the edge where the platform rose from and pulled the harness and Uraraka onto solid ground.

"Thank you, Heroes!" Iida exclaimed in his full immersion in his role.

Keruru glanced to see Uraraka trying to contain her laughter out of the corner of his eye and asked, "What are you laughing about?"

"It's just that Iida-kun is super serious. It's funny."

"It's admirable to give your all in everything that you do." The crystal user retorted.

"I'm sorry, but even so..." The gravity user immediately guffawed again.

"The injured one is coming up next!" Todoroki notified.

"That would be Midoriya, Bakugou." Keruru noted as he commented lightly, "Try not to actually throw him down the chasm."

"Shut up and bring him up here!"

"Yeah yeah."

"Rescuing people without using your quirk is quite a taxing job as it is to use it." No. 13 stated to the class as Iida was the last to be brought up. "That's how modern heroes must shine! Deciding when it is the better option to use your quirk is very important and there are professionals that only think of themselves; when they encounter a challenging situation, they put it aside. When you manage to understand, you pass."

"We'll have one more course once everyone has had a chance at saving/being saved, and we'll be done for the day." Aizawa informed.

* * *

Keruru mentally skipped his turn at being rescued, and it seemed that the next training course was essentially hide and seek with the seekers being Mineta, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Bakugou.

 _"Todoroki wants to go through the sports festival with only half of his quirk to reject his father... That's his choice, but I'd like it if he'd try to visit his mother at the hospital, after the festival at least."_ The crystal user thought from his hiding spot in the third floor of a dilapidated building before a loud explosion got his attention as he looked down to see a villain with an unconscious Todoroki in his hand. "Todoroki!?" he exclaimed as he jumped down and landed safely with the aid of his crystals.

Ojiro, a boy with a tail quirk, went to the teachers for help, but with their injuries, all they could could do was tell the students to run for the exit. However, that didn't work as the villain stomped his foot onto the ground, easily clearing the terrain.

Bakugou was the first to jump in to launch an attack. "You guys run, I will defeat him!"

"I'm fighting as well. I refuse to leave Todoroki behind." Keruru stated as he went down onto the impromptu battlefield.

"You have guts to decide something like that in such a situation."

The crystal user and bomber lunged in with Bakugou being the most blatantly in the offensive as he dealt blow after blow, as which was only blocked as Keruru discreetly crystallized articles of the villain's clothing and sealed his shoes and pants in his current position to prevent him from moving.

"Bakugou! Aim at the crystal patches I laid!"

"Better be worth it!" Bakugou exclaimed before spotting one of the patches on the back as he leapt to avoid a swing and punched there, only for the impact to have a stronger explosion.

"What the?!" The villain stated, not expecting the blast to be stronger and that he couldn't budge.

Keruru smirked, "Crystals can be made of all sorts of different compounds... including the explosive kind." He didn't state that he'd only used trace amounts to avoid any potential damage to Todoroki. He quickly formed blunt crystals and fired at the arm that was holding his friend hostage.

The bomber grinned, "You're not that useless then, Pretty Boy. You can stay. Hey, Glasses! Make those weaklings run away."

Iida, who'd been at the sidelines, frowned, "Why do you have to insult others?!"

"Hey Bakugou, who're you calling "Those weaklings" ?" The crystal user glanced to see that it was Kirishima as he and the others come forward, brazen and ready to fight.

"How brave." The villain commented, "However..."

He punched upwards, creating a strong enough updraft to lift up well sized boulders.

Keruru grunted as he anchored himself while the some of the classmates took care of the boulders and Jiro and Sero helped to immobilize the villain with her soundwaves and his tape.

"Now, Everyone!" Keruru exclaimed.

"Let's go, class A!" The class declared as they charged in, but they were knocked back by blast of the villain freeing himself.

"I didn't think you would all come to attack me. It's unexpected, but with something so simple, I..." He was interrupted by Bakugou flying in along with crystals being shot at him.

In an instant, Midoriya flew in and got Todoroki using one of Mineta's sticky orbs as he called out, "Now, Hoshimi-kun!"

Keruru nodded, as his crystals shot up and encased wherever there wasn't skin up to the villain's shoulders.

"Now it's time for the final touch!" Bakugou grinned as the villain frantically shook his head, likely to get the mask off.

"W-wait! I, I! I am here!" The villain revealed himself to be All Might.

Much to the exasperation of his fellow teachers and unamusement of the students, All Might had planned a surprise villain scenario.

"You all did spectacularly, ah-" Keruru paid no mind as he walked in front of All Might, freed the soles of his shoes momentarily and pushed his teacher over onto the ground on his back.

"He's all your's. Tell me when you're done so I can let him out. Or not." The crystal user stated coldly as he walked out as the other classmates walked over to their teacher with a less than happy expression.

All Might sweat dropped. "... I'm sorry."

"You went overboard, moron!" The class yelled before they began mauling their teacher as Todoroki went after Keruru.

"Making me worry for nothing, jerk."

"Sorry."

* * *

Once it was after school, the hall at the class's door was crowded by the other classes that wanted to see the competition that had went against villains.

Keruru paid no mind until he'd heard a voice that he'd recalled from the entrance exam. "Hey! You! I'm from Class B! I heard you knocked around with villains or whatever so I came to hear it directly! I don't wanna hear it from some snot nosed punk! Don't embarrass us during the main event, you hear me?!"

"Tetsutetsu?" Keruru asked to which the steel boy and some of the spectators out in the halls along with his classmates stared at the unusual comment from their usually silent yet intelligent vice president.

Tetsutetsu grinned "Yo, Keruru! So you're in Class A! That's great, so hey it is true?! Did you guys knock around with villains?"

"That's right." The crystal user nodded, glancing over to Todoroki, "Though nevertheless, we'll be doing our best in the sports festival."

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Two weeks had passed in the blink of an eye as Keruru crammed on his crystal studies to increase his arsenal on what kind he could create and what he could do with them.

At the moment, he was waiting along with his classmates in the waiting room until he saw Todoroki approach Midoriya.

"On an objective basis, I think I'm above you in terms of practical strength." The hetero chromatic boy stated with Midoriya somewhat agreeing.

"Wha?! Ah, uh, yeah..."

"You've managed to get All Might's eyes on you, right? I feel no need to pry into that, but.. I'm going to beat you."

Kirishima stepped in to try and calm matters, "What's with this sudden belligerence?! Don't spring this on him right before-"

"I'm not here to play nice." Keruru said nothing in regards for Todoroki's behavior. For as far as he was concerned, Midoriya is the closest thing to becoming a second generation of All Might, seeing as they had similar quirks. All the better for him to stand against his father.

Midoriya seemed to agree that at an objective standpoint, there might be no one that could stand a chance against Todoroki, but he added, "Even so...! Everyone-even kids from other departments are aiming for the top with all their might! So not even I can just let myself lag behind the rest! So I'm going to go for it with all my might, too!"

Keruru was mildly impressed at that declaration, _"That's good, more morale."_

* * *

Keruru paid no mind to Midnight being the chief referee and Bakugou declaring that he would place first, until the event was declared to be an obstacle race.

"It's a race between all eleven classes! the course makes a nearly 4 km ring around this stadium!" Midnight exclaimed, "We always sing about our freedom on campus, fufufufu... Well, this is what it's all about! You're free to do anything, anything, as long as you remain within the course!"

 _"Anything, huh? Then by all means..."_ Keruru smirked as Midnight counted them off.

"So let's get cracking... On your marks... Start!"

The narrow start gate was immediately cramped and as soon as Todoroki made it through, he froze the ground, preventing those from the front to get any further.

Keruru was quick to bound from the walls of the gate and use his crystals to push himself further in the front while also temporarily blocking others from using his route as well. "You'll have to do more than that to stop me, Todoroki." He smirked as he glided on his crystals to catch up before releasing it to run behind him.

"Would you look at that?! In a matter of the starting seconds, both Class A's Todoroki and Hoshimi have sealed off their competition and have stolen the lead!" Present Mic emceed.

"I never said I'd do that." The crystal user stated as he released the others' new found obstacle.

"You ain't getting away with the holdup Pretty Boy!" An ever familiar course voice yelled as he blasted through and went above the rest along with other members of class A.

"I'll be the one to take first place, Bakugou." Keruru glanced back before focusing on keeping up with Todoroki.

"You were too kind Hoshimi, but it was obvious that some of my classmates would make it through, though more than I expected." Todoroki commented as he glanced back over at the people making through his obstacle.

* * *

Keruru ignored as Mineta was proclaiming something before he got punted by a villain bot that was seen before in the regular entrance exams.

"Here come the obstacles, and so suddenly!" Present Mic announced, "The first barrier will be a robo inferno!"

"Where are they getting the money for these overgrown toys?" The crystal user muttered as he made a dome around himself and blasted through the machines. "I'll be taking the lead now, Todoroki."

The hot and cold boy was all too behind him as he heard the robots get frozen and the sound of crashing metal.

"1-A's Hoshimi blazed through like a bullet while Todoroki forged ahead and blocked the others in one fell swoop! These two are above and beyond, it's almost unfair!"

Keruru didn't have time to care as he tried to keep his lead, and released his dome, but blinked when he heard someone gasp for air behind him. "Make some air holes! Do you even have any lungs?!"

The crystal user's eye twitched at Mineta. The boy used his quirk to stick to Keruru's back before he'd fully enclosed the dome. Not only that, he mentioned something he shouldn't have. "Mineta, you disgusting coward! Get off me this instant or I'll turn you into broccoli skewer!"

"I'm using my quirk to my advantage by sticking onto a strong and fast competitor, so unless you strip, I'm not getting off, now move!"

Keruru's eye twitched as he grabbed the zipper of his jacket. "Forget it, if taking of a shirt and a pair of pants will keep me in the lead, then fine." He made quick work of taking off his jacket and track pants, leaving him in only his black ribbed turtleneck top and leggings, and pinned Mineta to the floor with his crystals. "Enjoy your time out."

* * *

The next obstacle was a tightrope walk with Mic not really explaining until the others having arrived, but it wasn't needed as Keruru made bridges using his crystals along the ropes he used.

"-and the players in the lead are keeping it comfortably! Why's Hoshimi wearing that though? What happened to his p.e. uniform?"

 _"Didn't need to mention me, Present Mic."_ Keruru thought as he was now trying to make sure that Bakugou didn't pass him as he, Bakugou, and Todoroki made it to the third and final obstacle.

A dash across a field full of landmines.

The blunette let the other two take the lead as he crystallized his boots and dashed after them, as he heard Bakugou yell at Todoroki.

"Yo, you think you might've issued your little war declaration to the wrong rival?!"

"I hope you two haven't forgotten that I'm here as well."

"We've got Bakugou, Hoshimi, and Todoroki neck and neck! who's going to pass through the final gate?!"

A massive explosion was heard behind them as Midoriya flew right passed them, riding on a piece of the robots from the first obstacle.

The three were not going to be beaten by this as Bakugou blasted himself forward, Todoroki ran along on his frozen path, and Keruru glided on his crystals as Midoriya was not going to land gracefully enough to reach the gate.

Keruru glanced to see that the green haired boy was ready to swing right down onto a bomb between Todoroki and Bakugou.

 _"He's going to use the blast, I won't be able to stop him, but I won't be outwitted."_ As Midoriya slammed on the landmine and flew past Bakugou and Todoroki, Keruru glided after the flying boy towards the gate, unhindered by the expected dust and smoke as he shielded his eyes.

"Ah!" Midoriya exclaimed as the crystal user glided past him.

"I believe I said this at the start of the race." Keruru stated. "I'll be the one to take first place."

"The man who has returned to the stadium in triumph is none other than..." Mic announced in bated breath as the crowd saw the blue haired boy emerge from the gate. "Keruru Hoshimi! He'll be someone to remember!"

* * *

Emiko squealed at the live broadcasting, "Oh my Ruru-chan! I knew you would make it first! Oh, I'm sure Ten-kun is watching and rooting for Ten-chan-" She paused as she saw something that was to happen, and it horrified her. "Oh no, Ten-kun!" She ran off and grabbed her phone to contact Tensei Iida and warn him to stay away from Hero Killer: Stain.

* * *

Once all of the students made it to the stadium once more, Midnight took control of announcing the next round. "Now then, onto today's heart-pounding second event! Behold! Human Cavalry Battle!"

 _"So that means the points will be dependent on the people that are teamed up."_ Keruru thought.

"The number of points you're worth will be 5 points if you're 42nd place, 10 if you're 41st, 15 for 40th, and so on... with the exception of first place, whose head is worth ten million points! If I were you, I'm aim for the guy who placed first... This is the chance for the low to supplant the high! Welcome to our survival game!"

"I should've left first place to Midoriya..." Keruru muttered as his eye twitched as eyes were immediately on him.

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _"Is this karma for taking first place from Midoriya?"_ Keruru sweat dropped as he was surrounded by people wanting to team up with him. While he knew that they were after a more certain win with his ten million points, he was by no means enjoying this attention.

"Would you be willing to be my teammate?" Asked a boy with messy purple hair after he denied the swarm of people.

Keruru blinked, "Oh, you came to see my class after the incident. What's your name?"

"Hitoshi Shinso, from the general department." Shinso seemed to be bitter at the fact that he was in the general department.

Keruru paused at the name. This morning his mother had mentioned him meeting and making a new friend with someone named "Hito-chan". "What's your quirk?"

"... Brainwashing. I can control someone as soon as they respond to me verbally."

"Yet you have fantastic control. You sound like you would make an amazing hero."

Shinso looked surprised, "Really?"

The crystal user nodded, "My team already has two members, and I'm willing to accept you."

"Hoshimi, you chose someone that's not in our class?" Todoroki asked while Iida shook his head.

"It's best to not to argue with him. He's stubborn to fault."

"What was that, Iida?"

Todoroki glanced between the two and the boy that Keruru decided to have join. If he'd been in control of the team mechanics, he would have chosen Kaminari to keep the opponents at a distance. "What do you have in mind, Hoshimi?"

"Todoroki, you should be the rider with the flag; I'd be far too heavy to get us very far and I doubt I would be able to swipe the flags easily. I'll be on your right side acting as the overall defense and support in anything necessary. Iida will be in the front with his speed to help get us around quickly. Shinso will be at the left with his Brainwashing can help hold the teams in place long enough to get the flags and creating time for our escape." Keruru explained. "We're the target everyone is after, so our priority is protecting our flag at all costs."

The three nodded and waited for the time to be up.

In the meanwhile, Uraraka and Midoriya had approached Iida to have him join their team.

Keruru blinked as Iida walked over to them and frowned as he looked away. _"They're his friends... He'd probably rather work with them than with someone like me who barely will be on speaking terms with him. Besides, structurally, Iida and Uraraka's quirks combined would give their team a high amount of evasiveness along with Midoriya's smart tactics."_

"I refuse." Those two words had the crystal user look up at his former childhood friend and he strained his ears to hear what was said next. "Ever since the entrance exam, I've been doing nothing but lose to you. You're an amazing friend, but it's precisely because of that that if I only ever follow you that I'll never grow myself. Bakugou and Todoroki aren't the only ones who see you as a rival, my friend."

Iida turned his back to Uraraka and Midoriya as he walked toward Keruru and his team. "So I'll be doing my best to challenge myself against you!"

Iida blinked when the crystal user stared at him with glistening eyes, "Uh... What has you happy, Hoshimi?"

Keruru looked away, "Just surprised that you can actually say something cool."

"Was that an insult or a compliment?"

"No comment." The crystal user replied as the time was up, "Let's protect our flag and take as many possible."

The four got into position as Todoroki tied on the headband worth 10,000,450 points onto his head.

As soon as the start of the cavalry battle was announced, two other teams were quick to charge at them, Tetsutetsu from class B, and Hagakure from class A.

"Shinso." Todoroki stated with the purple haired boy nodding as he spoke loud enough for the two teams to hear him.

"You shouldn't bite off more than you can chew, you know."

The two riders and Tetsutetsu's front horse responded and immediately froze in their tracks, much to the confusion of their team before they yelled in alarm as their legs, waists, and arms were encapsulated in crystal.

"Not again... Hoshimi!" Jiro, who had been in Hagakure's team, exclaimed in an exasperated manner.

"I intend on having my team win." Keruru stated as he formed crystal roller blades onto the soles of his, Iida, Shinso's shoes.

In a matter of seconds, Iida had their team speed past the two teams' flags as Todoroki took both.

"Hoshimi, can you continue holding all the teams that we steal flags from in place?" Todoroki asked once they had made decent distance in the chaos of the cavalry battle.

Iida was about to interrupt before the crystal user cut him off. "If it's just eleven teams, I'll be fine without any overexertion."

"Not even two minutes have elapsed and we already have a melee of tumultuous proportions on our hands!" Present Mic announced. "Anywhere you rest your eyes, there's two teams vying for and stealing each other's headbands! Teams are avoiding Team Todoroki after that warning display in favor of other headbands. After all, it's fine strategy to aim for 2nd or 4th place points than the big million!"

Keruru kept an eye out for any teams as he made sure they were at a safe distance, but he didn't realize that Tetsutetsu's team had devised a plan of escape until he felt a sharp cutting pain as a thorned vine was wrapped tightly around his leg.

"Argh!" Keruru yelled in pain, much to the alarm of his team as they looked over to see what was wrong as the crystal user wobbled slightly as it seemed the vine was trying to shake him.

"Hoshimi!" Iida cried in concern as he saw droplets of blood.

Todoroki was quick to freeze the offending vine as Shinso quickly deduced that it was connected to the vine haired girl. "It seems that they were trying to get Hoshimi to deactivate his quirk."

"It was a mistake to assume they wouldn't try to do something to get free." Todoroki stated, "Hoshimi, release your crystals holding them and create a wall around us."

Keruru panted as he nodded and did as told.

"Hoshimi, your leg!" Iida exclaimed in deep concern.

"I'm fine, Iida." Keruru panted as he tried to get his breathing back to normal, "The cuts have healed, I'm just a little dizzy."

"What is going on?" Todoroki asked.

Iida seemed to hesitate before he responded, "Hoshimi is anemic, and due to his lack of blood, he can't afford to lose any as his body is incapable of creating new blood."

"Iida." Keruru frowned as more was told than necessary.

Yes, another cost to his heart being crystallized at birth was that the rest of his body was also slowly following suit. He'd lost the ability to create new blood from a young age while his body had small bits of crystals that filtered and acted similar to the blood that his heart did not pump, and that was the most that Iida knew. There was no need for more.

"Hoshimi." Keruru turned to Todoroki. "Can you create a dome around us like you did in the obstacle course?"

"I can't. My crystals are air-tight, so there would only be so much air for you guys before you suffocate." The crystal user explained.

"Getting ourselves elevated won't work either." Shinso stated as the other three looked at where he was staring to see that Midoriya's team was in the air before Bakugou had launched into the air after them before Sero used his tape to bring him back.

"We must prioritize in defending our headbands while Todoroki gathers more." Iida commented, "Hoshimi, are you okay?"

The blue haired boy nodded as he lowered the wall that acted as their defense, "Thanks for the break. Todoroki, who are we going after?"

"Midoriya's." Todoroki stated resolutely. The green haired boy was his target, and he wouldn't fail in proving that he would no longer stand in his father's shadow.

The horses of his team nodded as they went towards Midoriya's team and stood before them.

"It seems that other teams are coming after us now that the time has reached the halfway mark." Shinso alerted.

"How many teams?" Todoroki asked.

"Four."

"Iida, advance."

"Got it!" The glasses wearing boy replied as he did as told.

"Hoshimi."

Keruru glanced over to Tokoyami, who was Midoriya's front horse. "Got it. I'll make it a blinding wave!"

 **"Rutile Wave!"** The crystal user exclaimed as the blinding wave swept the four teams away, while it blinded them and Midoriya's team in the process from the refraction of the sun. It also weakened Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. "Now, Iida!"

"I'll be taking these." Todoroki said as he took the headbands as Iida quickly maneuvered them through the straighter portions of the crystals as it quickly took to trapping those teams.

Tokoyami seemed to recover as he tried to have Dark Shadow reach for a headband as Todoroki was adjusting them around his neck.

"Hoshimi!" The hetero chromatic boy exclaimed as Keruru immediately shielded and stopped the shadowy hand, much to Tokoyami's chagrin as Keruru smirked.

"Dammit! That damn "Crystal" quirk is something else!" Midoriya exclaimed as the two team were now at a stare down.

"There's only about a minute left! Todoroki has set the field and held onto the ten million for the entirety of the cavalry battle! He's come to swoop Midoriya's headband, but for the last five minutes, Midoriya's done well to keep away, even in this constricted space!" Present Mic emceed.

Keruru grunted in displeasure. _"Midoriya knows that Todoroki can't use his ice from the left side otherwise it would hit Iida. Rutile Wave is still doing its job to weaken Tokoyami's Dark Shadow, but in all honesty, I'm starting to get dizzy again. I'm going to have to visit Recovery Girl for some blood before the next round. Shinso probably won't be able to get Midoriya's team to respond to him either. It's a deadlock."_

"Guys." Iida called out to his team, "We have less than a minute... I'm afraid I'll be useless after this, so I'm counting on you."

"Iida?" The crystal user asked, "What are you planning?"

"Grasp tight. Take it, Todoroki!" Iida warned before he yelled as he jetted their team faster than he had ever shown everyone how fast he could go. **"Torque over! Reciprocating Burst!"**

In a matter of seconds, Todoroki took Midoriya's headband and created a considerable distance from their team.

"Iida! What was that just now?" The crystal user asked.

"I can forcibly rev up my torque to explosive proportions if need be. However as a drawback, I'll suffer from engine stall for a short while. That was the trick up my sleeve I had never told my classmates." Iida explained.

 _"Including me, huh? But impressive nevertheless."_ Keruru thought as he nodded and watched as his former childhood friend continued.

"I thought I told you, Midoriya. I'm challenging myself against you!"

"After them!" Midoriya exclaimed, frantic to regain at least one headband.

"They seem to be frantic now they've lost their headband." Shinso commented, "They'll likely charge out of sheer desparation."

"Re-arrange the headbands, Todoroki." Keruru notified as Midoriya's team did as Shinso suspected would happen.

Much to the crystal user's surprise, Todoroki had used his flame half to guard against Midoriya as he took one of the headbands at 70 points.

"You shouldn't think that we'd just leave these headbands in any order, Midoriya." Keruru stated as he heard a Bakugou flying in.

There was just six seconds left as Bakugou flew in, searching for the ten million point band.

Three seconds as Midoriya tried to reach for another headband.

Two seconds as Todoroki called for Keruru to form a dome as the crystals formed and rose from the ground.

"TIME UP!" Present Mic declared as Todoroki's and Midoriya's team stopped as Bakugou fell to the ground.

"Now let's see who our top four are!" Present Mic announced as Todoroki was let down as Keruru's eyes widened when he counted the headbands around his friend's neck.

"Todoroki..." The crystal user uttered.

"Shit." The heterochromatic boy muttered.

"In first place, Team Todoroki!"

Bakugou was by no means happy at the news that he didn't get first place.

"In second place, Team Bakugou!"

"Um..." Keruru turned around to see the thorn haired girl from Tetsutetsu's team. "I was able to hear that you were anemic, and I had made you bleed..."

She bowed deeply, "I am so very sorry!"

"Huh?" Keruru blinked, not used to this situation, and glanced over to his team for help. He immediately sent a glare when they all looked away while he could tell that Iida was trying to hide his laughter. "I-it's fine. There was no ill intent on either side."

"In third place, Team Tetsutetsu!"

"I let my guard down." Todoroki muttered once the green haired girl, Ibara Shiozaki, returned to her team.

"We can't do anything about it now, just..." Keruru sighed as he looked over Midoriya's team.

"And in fourth place...!"

"Beat him in the next round."

"Team Midoriya!"

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

"The event will be after an hour's lunch break!" Present Mic announced as everyone went their own ways to get food and do whatever else in the meantime.

"You'll be fine once you eat something high in iron and vitamin c. Thankfully, you lost a minor amount of blood." Recovery Girl stated after she kissed the cuts on Keruru's leg. "You know full well if you lost an immense amount of blood, your mother would never let me have a moment's peace with her calls."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Recovery Girl sighed as she stared at Keruru. He had been her personal patient from a young age once his quirk was discovered, and he never seemed happy to be in her presence. She couldn't say that she enjoyed it herself; he was simply the only one that she could perhaps never be able to save if worse came to worse. "Just be more careful, okay, Ruru-chan?"

"Yes, Chiyo-sensei."

"Now off you go!" Recovery Girl waved off as the blue haired boy left the makeshift infirmary.

Keruru heaved a deep sigh once he was far enough away. He truly hated visiting Recovery Girl. It just showed how fragile he truly was. _"At least Iida didn't insist on coming with me. That would've really hurt my pride."_ He blinked when he stood at the foot of the staircase where Endeavor, Todoroki's father, and All Might were.

"You." Endeavor stated as he stared at the boy with evaluating eyes. "You're the one with the crystal quirk that won the obstacle race and was on Shouto's team."

"Yes."

"Your name was Keruru Hoshimi, right? So you're the boy of the Smiling Seer." Endeavor leered, "A brat like you should just follow your mother's footsteps and be a support hero. You'll probably throw the title away just like she did. Perhaps you'll become Shouto's sidekick."

Keruru frowned, "My mother is a proper hero, just as I will be of my own merits, ability, and morals. I do not know why I am the target for your spite, but don't you dare say that she threw away her title of being a hero if her views don't align with your own. The same could be said about your son. Don't force him to become you; he never will be."

Endeavor glared with the crystal user fearlessly glaring back while All Might frantically glanced between the two. "What are you to Shouto?"

"His friend."

* * *

"Hoshimi-kun, you really have quite the temper." All Might commented once he'd finally separated the two and Endeavor went his own way.

"I apologize that you had to see my disrespectful attitude, but I would never allow anyone to badmouth those close to me."

"While you certainly do need to work on your temper, your words were admirable, young Hoshimi." The number one hero praised as he grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Keruru looked down. "Thank you for your praise."

"Now I must be off! Enjoy your break and the recreational events along with the next round!" All Might went off ever heroically.

The crystal user sighed once All Might was out of sight. _"First a visit with Recovery Girl, and then a verbal face down with Endeavor? What is with my luck? I probably shouldn't tell Todoroki about this."_

The next round was to be tournament with a one-on-one fight with the top sixteen who were to be paired randomly.

"We'll do a fun bit of recreation, and then we'll commence!" Midnight announced, "The sixteen who will be competing may decide whether they want to join in on the recreation or not. Since I'm sure many of you want to take a breather or preserve your strength."

Keruru looked up to see that Shinso was to be up against Midoriya in the first bracket. _"Midoriya would definitely seem to have the advantage, but Shinso has shown to be extremely observant from the cavalry battle. It might just end before Todoroki has a chance in the second round after Sero to beat him. He looks upset too."_

The crystal user was in the third bracket's second battle against Tokoyami. He inwardly smirked as he glanced over to Tokoyami. It was a clear advantage before the battle began, but cockiness was the first step to defeat, and he wouldn't make such a mistake.

* * *

Once the recreational activities began, Keruru sighed as Todoroki was clearly needing some space, but didn't seem like he was going to calm down anytime soon. _"Just what happened during the break?"_

"Hoshimi, how are you?" The crystal user turned to see it was Shinso.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"During the cavalry battle, you'd lied about your cuts having healed, didn't you." Keruru's eyes widened at the statement, "Why did you continue despite losing blood?"

"I didn't want to be the one to hold our team back." The blue haired boy replied, "It had been my own fault for letting my guard down. If you knew, why didn't you bring it up?"

The purple haired boy shook his head, "If I had, our team would have panicked with Iida losing his composure. I know that it wasn't correct to simply have you wear yourself down, but in order to be victorious..."

"It's fine, I understand. Just, thanks for not telling them."

"I should be thanking you for having accepted me onto your team even though I put in minimal work for the team."

"I wouldn't say that. You were observant and watched all of the other teams for us; you didn't need to use your quirk to be able to see just what the other teams were up to while we couldn't."

Shinso quirked a cynical smile, "Yeah... My quirk wasn't all too useful. I quite envy the versatile and _heroic_ quirk that you have."

Keruru shook his head, "My quirk has more drawbacks than you think. Honestly, I really like your quirk from what you've told me."

"You never did explain why."

"I suppose this is my own gripe, but I hate how flashy my quirk is. No matter what, I'll stand out in some sort of manner, and that's not the kind of hero I wish to be." The green eyed boy explained, "However with your quirk, you'd be able to capture a villian with just a word. That's simply amazing and viable in situations where damage has to be extremely controlled. If my quirk is deemed versatile and enviable to you, I'd say the feeling is mutual in regards for your quirk."

"Just how do you understand my quirk so well?" Shinso asked. This was the first person who had ever been genuinely interested, let alone seem as enamored as Keruru certainly was, in his quirk.

"My family's quirks have a lot to do with their minds, willpower, and control of their abilities. You'd have to be strong mentally to control your quirk to have it be like breathing air, despite what anyone else may think of your quirk. You showed that when you didn't control me when you first spoke to me." Keruru said, "You could've easily controlled me or the other two at any point, but you didn't."

"I..." The purple haired boy looked down.

"My dad once told me, "A quirk doesn't make the person shine, it's how the person polishes the quirks that they're gifted with." Wouldn't you agree? You're going to be a hero, right?"

"... Yeah."

"I'll be rooting for you, Shinso." Keruru watched the screen to see that the final event was almost about to start.

"Does this... Make us friends, Hoshimi?" Shinso asked, looking away shyly.

The crystal user glanced over to the purple haired boy. "I would think so."

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12**_

"Hey guys, are you ready?! We've got a bunch in store for you! It's here that you will brawl!" Present Mic announced as the pro hero, Cementoss, made the battle field. "The only person you can rely on here is yourself! You don't have to be a hero to have to face such trials in life! You get it, right! This will test you body! Your skills! Your very soul! Your wisdom and intuition! Everybody mobilize and get your butts out here!"

"Good luck out there, Shinso." Keruru said, cheering on the purple haired boy as they stood at the hall where the competitors were to enter stage.

"Thanks." Shinso nodded.

The crystal user watched from the hallway as Midoriya and Shinso walked forward as Present Mic introduced them and proceeded to explain the rules of the events.

"The rules are simple! This is a scuffle won by either ringing out your opponent, rendering him or her unable to move, or getting him or her to say "I give"! Feel free to wound! We have our Recovery Girl waiting in the wings! I hope you've left your sense and morals and decency at the door!"

It was fairly simple, and Cementoss would act and end the match if things got out of hand. Keruru glanced over to Midoriya's side to see a skeletal looking man in the hall. He raised an eyebrow, _"Is that someone Midoriya knows?"_

Keruru shrugged once the match began as he saw Shinso begin provoking Midoriya.

"You really only got lucky to have made it this far, you do realize. You and your team were utterly pathethic."

Midoriya didn't take kindly to the insult of his teammates as he ran forward, "What did you say?!"

"Idiot." Keruru muttered as Shinso smirked.

"And so, I win." The purple haired boy muttered as Midoriya froze and stood in place.

He was now under Shinso's control.

"Midoriya isn't moving an inch! He's just standing there, gaping like a moron! Could it be Shinso's quirk at play?" Present Mic commented, "Even though he hasn't made any impression at all up until now, could it be he's that scary?!"

"It must be nice to be so blessed, Midoriya Izuku. Now about-face and amble out of bounds." Shinso ordered with Midoriya slowly doing as told.

Keruru crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. _"Game set and matched. Looks like Todoroki won't be able to face Midoriya. Wait what?!"_

Much to Keruru's surprise, Midoriya had somehow managed to activate his quirk, even while under Shinso's control, and managed to break himself free by breaking two of his fingers.

Keruru watched in utter astonishment as the match was easily turned into Midoriya's favor as he didn't respond to any of Shinso's cries of envy and of how those with perfect quirks wouldn't understand. He bit his lip as Shinso was shoulder thrown out of bounds and the match ended oh so easily. _"It makes no coherent sense, how could Shinso lose?"_

The purple haired boy had at the very least recieved praise from some of the heroes, along with cheers, as he left and his eyes met Keruru's.

"You were amazing and still have other chances, Shinso."

Shinso looked away as he walked past the blue haired boy, "I never said that I would give up from this, Hoshimi. Go cheer for that Todoroki guy."

"Just be sure to wash your face before heading back to the stands, okay?" Keruru said to his friend as the mind controller was silently weeping from his anger at his defeat.

The crystal user sighed as he went to class 1-A's stands to watch the next match; there really wasn't much else he could do to console Shinso. How Midoriya was able to activate his quirk make no plausible sense, and saying that wouldn't have helped matters.

* * *

Keruru had arrived to the stands, having missed Todoroki, and seeing that Midoriya wasn't there. _"Must be treating his fingers. Midoriya's smart, but why does he use his quirk in such a crude manner?"_ The crystal just took to standing near the exit, leaning against the wall as he waited for the next match.

Keruru faintly paid attention to Midoriya get praised for winning when he came back from seeing Recovery Girl as Todoroki and Sero took the stage.

The match ended in a matter of seconds with Sero seemingly taking the lead as he wrapped the hetero-chromatic boy in his tape and attempted to take him out of bounds, only for Sero and half of the stadium to be frozen as Todoroki unleashed a massive glacier onto the unfortunate Sero. Due to Sero being rendered unable to move, Todoroki won, but as Sero was melted out of the glacier by the hetero-chromatic boy, Keruru couldn't help but feel as though Todoroki was getting increasingly bothered by something. _"Did he run into his dad or something? He was already as upset as it was after the break."_

Keruru didn't pay much attention to the battle between two of class B's students- Ibara Shiozaki and Yosetsu Awase- as Ibara, the girl who apologized from the cavalry battle incapacitated her teammate with ease.

With Iida's fight against Mei Hatsume, Keruru could only shake his head as Iida had decided to wear some of Hatsume's inventions, only to be used as an essential product mannequin before she forfeited.

His classmate Ashido didn't stand a chance against a fellow reccommended student, Juzo Honenuki, as he had her trapped in the ground with his softness quirk.

"My turn." The crystal user muttered as glanced to Tokoyami and headed for the stage.

"Well here's a match between light and shadows, folks!" Present Mic announced, "On one side, we have the ever dazzingly yet deadly jewel that has kept himself out of reach! Keruru Hoshimi! On the other, we have a traveler in the shadows, steathily making it this far! Fumikage Tokoyami!"

Keruru stared nonchalantly as Tokoyami brought out Dark Shadow. "Tokoyami, we both knew who would win from the start of this match. So..."

With a snap of his finger, Keruru once again used Rutile Wave and swept Tokoyami and his weakened Dark Shadow out of bounds.

As Keruru was announced that he'd made it to the next round, he released his crystals used in the attack and held a hand to Tokoyami. "While this was a quick one-sided match, I'd like a fight again."

The bird headed boy nodded as he took the hand and shook it, "Yes, I agree."

* * *

"What was the counter-strategy you came up for her against Bakugou?" Keruru heard Iida ask Midoriya, whom the crystal user sat next to, as he watched the match between Bakugou and Uraraka, and the outcome of the match between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu ended in a tie to be determined after this match.

In all honesty, it was clear that Bakugou would be the victor, even with Midoriya's strategies. The bomber was just as intelligent as he was hot-tempered, and it wouldn't be difficult to deduce that Uraraka was friends with the class's best note taker in everyone's quirk. _"Come to think of it, just how much does he know about my quirk?"_

Strategy aside, Keruru couldn't find the girl to be all too serious about being a hero, what with her nearly breaking into laughter in the first few exercises.

The crystal user glanced over to Midoriya who had been talking about his strategy as the match began and Uraraka decided to charge first. _"How much does this guy talk?"_

Bakugou showed no mercy as he released an explosion mere inches away from the gravity girl, going for another strike, only for her to use her jacket as a decoy as she came from behind. That however didn't work as Bakugou swept Uraraka away before she could touch him.

Explosion after explosion, Keruru watched as Uraraka kept going as he saw a rock float upwards with each blast.

The crystal user frowned once a pro hero started booing at Bakugou for cruelly toying with Uraraka instead of simply blowing her out of bounds with others following suit. He would have glared at Present Mic for nearly making matters worse by agreeing with those people before Eraserhead elbowed him and took the microphone to speak.

"Who just said he's toying with her? You a pro? For how many years? If you said that in your right mind, then there's no meaning for you to keep watching. Do us all a favor and go home. In fact, keep watching the match on a career turnover site." Keruru internally smiled at his idol's words that silenced the booings as he continued watching the match. "He clearly recognizes the strength of an opponent who's reached this far and is on guard as a result. It's because he's doing everything in his power to win that he's refusing to let his guard down or stay his hand."

Keruru stared at the rocks floating in the air as he figured out what Uraraka had been intending. _"She used the explosions to her advantage, gather the rocks and keeping Bakugou's vision narrow. Impressive."_

The gravity girl released her hold on the stones and had them come crashing down towards Bakugou, only for it all to be destroyed in a single blast. The bomber definitely seemed to be enjoying the fight, but unfortunately Uraraka had hit her limit, and fainted from exhaustion.

As Bakugou was declared the winner of the match, he was not at all pleased with how he'd obtained victory.

Keruru could only find that Uraraka's hidden persistance changed his respect for her, even though she'd lost. _"Maybe I was mistaken, I just witnessed a fight between heroes in training."_

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13**_

Keruru didn't pay too much attention as Kirishima won the tie breaker, which was arm wrestling, as he anxiously waited for Todoroki's match against Midoriya. _"This match means a lot to Todoroki... I hope he'll get what he needs from this match. Dammit, I should've said something to him before the match."_

"Worrying about that bestie of yours, Pretty Boy?" The crystal user glared over to Bakugou, who he wasn't sitting too far from.

"What do you want, Bakugou?"

"Don't waste your breath worrying about someone else when you're still in the competition."

Keruru blinked, _"He can actually say something that isn't a threat_ calmly _?"_

Todoroki was the first to strike as he sent a wave of ice at Midoriya, only for it be stopped by the air pressure from Midoriya's flick, breaking his middle finger as a result. Another of Todoroki's attempt caused Midoriya to break his index finger.

 _"Is this a fight or a finger breaking game?"_ Keruru thought as the green haired boy broke his finger a third time as Kirishima walked made it to the stands.

The crystal user didn't hear much until his attention was piqued as he heard his name from Kirishima, "Anyway, you, Hoshimi, and Todoroki can send out a whole bunch of really strong attacks without breaking a sweat, huh."

"We don't just shoot them rapid-fire, you know." Bakugou stated with Keruru glancing over, "If you over-exert your muscles, the fibers will wear down. If you run too much, you'll be out of breath. Quirks are just physical functions. So that guy and Pretty Boy should have some kind of limit too."

"That's only natural," The crystal user chimed in, "And in Todoroki's case..."

* * *

 _"There it is, Todoroki's shivering."_ Keruru thought as he kept a close eye on his friend as he subtly shivered as a result of predominantly using his cold side. _"It wasn't too hard to figure out that his quirk is essentially body heat regulation as he sends out the coldness along the ground or surface that he touches, and heat along the air. As a result, if he continues using his ice, he'll get colder and his attacks will become slower until he uses his heat. Just don't be stubborn and accept yourself, Todoroki!"_

"Dude, what are you doing?" The crystal user paused at Kaminari's question as he looked over to see his classmates glance over to him.

Or rather, what was in his hands.

Keruru, in his stress-filled attempt to calm himself, reflexively did his hobby of shaping his crystals into jewelry. He turned red as he immediately dispersed the crystal, "Absolutely nothing. You all saw absolutely nothing. Pay attention to the match."

His embarrassment washed away into frustration as he had to continue watching the match as Todoroki was just slowing down more and more as he was practically freezing himself while Midoriya was still breaking the ice and his fingers. "Dammit, Todoroki..." He growled as his patience was straining before he finally snapped and went to the edge of the stands.

"Todoroki, you stubborn fucker! I've been on your side this whole time, but I don't want you to turn into a human popsicle because you won't accept yourself!" Keruru yelled as the boys on stage paused, "I already told you that those ice and flames are _**your's**_! I fucking told your dad to his face that _you are not him_! So come on and show us the hero that is **Shouto Todoroki**!"

"That's, uh, quite the encouragement over there from the stands." Present Mic commented, "Your class is pretty close-knit and honest, huh Eraserhead?"

"Sometimes, those closest can make one come to their senses."

Keruru ignored the feeling of embarrassment he knew was to come as he stared down at Todoroki, who looked up at him in utter surprise, before chuckling and shaking his head.

Todoroki's mouth moved to speak, but the crystal user couldn't hear before the stadium felt a blast of heat as the ice on the stage melt, and Todoroki was grinning with his flames lit on his left and ice formed on his right.

Endeavor seemed to be incredibly pleased with his son using his flames, only to get ignored.

The fight lasted in a matter of seconds, ending in an explosion as Cementoss did his best to decrease the damage of the blast as the crowd was shielding themselves from the debris; Keruru shielded his class with a crystal barrier as he stayed where he was, only releasing it once it was clear.

Once the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Midoriya was unconscious and out of bounds.

* * *

"...in that moment, I forgot about you. As for whether that was good or bad, or right or whatever... I need to think a little." Todoroki walked passed his father and turned the corner to see Keruru standing there. "You were ease dropping, weren't you."

"Can't a friend look out for his friend?"

"You meant it, didn't you?" Todoroki asked as they headed back to the stands.

"Hm? If you mean my outburst during your fight, it was embarrassing, but I meant what I said. Including standing up to your dad when I happened to bump into him."

"Not that."

"Huh?"

"That we were friends."

"Of course, we were friends since the first day of school."

Todoroki smiled faintly, "I owe you so much, Hoshimi."

Keruru glanced over, "Then I'll have one of my favors now."

"Yes?"

"Once the festival is over, let's go visit your mom during break, okay?" The crystal user smiled.

Todoroki blinked at his friend's "favor", not expecting the favor to be more for himself coming to terms with his mother, than for Hoshimi. He truly was lucky to have this selfless and honest-albeit hot-tempered and stubborn- friend. "You really will make a great hero, Hoshimi." He muttered.

"What was Todoroki?"

"Just mentioned that you sounded like Bakugou out there."

"Don't remind me!" Keruru exclaimed while Todoroki chuckled.

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _"Next is a fight against Bakugou and I. It's a shame that Iida couldn't make it any further past Todoroki."_ Keruru thought as he watched Iida's and Todoroki's match come to an end as it was now down to the second half of the final four.

The crystal user paused when he heard his mother's ring-tone. "Hello, Mom?"

"Ruru-chan, Ten-chan's match with Shou-chan is over, right?" Keruru didn't know how to feel at his mother's worried tone.

"Yeah?"

"Ruru-chan, Ten-kun went up against someone known as Hero Killer: Stain... He's in the hospital right now. I'm also here with their mother at this moment."

Keruru's eyes widened at the news. Tensei, Iida's older brother, was Iida's idol. Iida would be crushed if anything happened. "Is Iida-san about to call him?"

"Yes."

"Mom, I'll tell him and go with him! See you there!" Keruru frantically replied as he hastily gathered his and Iida's things before running out of the waiting room and to the hall entrance to the stage for Iida.

It took a little bit of time, but he ran into the glasses boy. "Iida!"

"Hoshimi?" Iida blinked at the sight of his former friend, carrying their belongings. "Why do you have our belongings? Your match is next."

"My match doesn't matter, I'll forfeit! There's no time here, Iida! Your brother is in the hospital!"

The crystal user could only watch as Iida's face became ashen in fear as he asked, "Which hospital?"

"Our moms are there with him, and she told me. Come on, we can catch the next train."

Iida didn't need to be told twice as he roughly took his bag and they were off.

* * *

"Did your mom tell you what happened?" Iida asked once they were on the train.

"He fought against someone named Hero Killer: Stain. Mom probably knew so maybe she was able to prevent potentially worse damage." Keruru replied, "Iida, everything will be okay."

"I hope you're right, Hoshimi."

Keruru frowned in worry. _"I hope so too, Iida. For his sake, and your's."_

* * *

"Mom! How is Nii-san?!" Iida frantically asked once they made it to Tensei's room as they all stood at the hall.

"Tenya, quiet down, we're in a hospital." His mother scolded before explaining, "Tensei received a warning from Emiko that he should avoid Stain, a villain that has been targeting heroes with all intentions to kill them, but he didn't listen to her and went after him without any of his sidekicks for backup."

Emiko continued, "The original future was that he would be found in a pool of blood, but thankfully one of my sidekicks with a teleportation quirk was able to save Tensei before he received any severe damages; though my sidekick was temporarily immobilized due to Stain's quirk when they arrived, she's fine."

"What are his injuries?" Keruru asked as the glasses boy was trembling.

"A skull fracture along with a few broken ribs, a punctured lung, and broken legs, he's resting right now. From what Emiko told me of what could have happened, I'd much rather have this, not just as a fellow hero, but as a concerned mother." Iida's mother shook his head, "Emiko, Ruru-chan, I am so sorry for my son's reckless actions. Ruru-chan, you didn't have to come all this way and miss your match."

"No, it's fine." Keruru waved, "I was just as worried when I heard what happened."

He glanced over to Iida, who had been silent, and grabbed his hand, "We'll go change out of our p.e. uniforms; we came here in a rush, so we didn't get a chance to earlier."

* * *

Keruru proceeded to drag Iida to the bathroom and asked him, "Hey, Iida, speak to me. You okay?"

"Nii-san..." The glasses boy quietly uttered.

"He'll be fine, Iida. You heard your mom, the injuries are minor compared to what could've happened."

"Yeah! But what if your mom was a moment late?! What then?! And Stain is still on the loose, likely going after other heroes like my brother!" Iida yelled, delving into blind fury. "Why does Stain get to go free, hurting people, when my brother did nothing wrong?! He deserves justice!"

"Iida, listen to yourself!" The crystal user yelled, "Tensei is okay! He's alive! The most he needs is rest and rehabilitation for his legs, he didn't die! He would never want you to act like this!"

"You know that Ingenium, my brother, is my hero, Hoshimi!" Iida retorted, "I know you haven't forgiven that villain that hurt Aizawa-sensei, even though he's still alive, how can I forgive this?!"

Keruru grit his teeth. He was absolutely correct, but... "I'm not being as reckless as you're sounding! What will you do?! Fight Stain at the first chance you get?!"

"Yes."

Snapping, the blue haired teen punched Iida in the face. He didn't expect a retaliatory punch, the impact landing at the corner of his mouth, and causing it to bleed from hitting his teeth as it started to swell and throb. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, Ten-chan?!"

"You just-" Iida uttered in surprise as he heard his childhood nickname before Keruru interrupted him.

"You're not the only one who's upset about your brother getting hurt! Tensei treated me like his little brother too, of course seeing him get hurt is terrifying! But he would never want you to get hurt or worse because something happened to him. He would regret his actions for the rest of his life because you would waste your life on revenge."

Iida widened his eyes in realization, "I-I... That's not..."

Keruru sighed as he wrapped his arms around Iida in an embrace, not unlike how Iida did after the USJ incident. "Listen you stupid robot, I know we aren't on the best of terms because of me, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. Just this once, it's okay to cry, Ten-chan."

"Ruru-chan..." The crystal user only patted Iida's back comfortingly, encouraging Iida that it was okay as he began to tremble harder before Iida broke out into sobs as he grabbed Keruru almost desperately. "Nii-san! I was so scared! I thought you were going to die! Nii-san!"

* * *

Keruru waited until the sobs died down before asking, "Are you okay now, Ten-chan?"

"Y-yeah." Iida replied with a nod.

"Good, now let go of me, Iida. You stink." The crystal user blankly stated as he pushed his former friend away from him, and wiped at the dried blood on his chin before going to fetch his uniform from the bag that had been tossed to the side during the whole ordeal. _"Did you have to punch me back so hard?"_

"Not everyone has built in deodorizing crystals, Hoshimi." Iida remarked as he did the same as they went to separate stalls to change.

"Hey, Hoshimi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for that."

"Anyone else could've done what I did. It was nothing."

"You're wrong. Only a Keruru Hoshimi would punch/insult someone before comforting them."

"Whatever you say, Iida." Keruru replied, rolling his eyes.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Iida commented, "You know... I always felt that we were still friends, Ruru-chan." _"Maybe you still feel that way too."_

"I see." Keruru looked down as he uttered softly, with faint relieved smile on his face. _"I'm glad."_

"But I wonder..." The crystal user perked up as Iida continued, "Doesn't that mean I can call you Ruru-chan again? Or maybe Keruru?"

"Call me Ruru-chan in public, and I swear I'll turn you into a chandelier, Tenya."

"Yes, yes, Keruru." Tenya chuckled.

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Keruru, what are you doing on your phone?" Tenya asked as he saw the crystal user staring at his phone. The two had decided to stay until Tensei woke up.

"Watching the live stream of the sports festival. Looks like Bakugou placed first, Todoroki's second, and we're sharing third place. Though, look at Bakugou." Keruru turned his phone to show his childhood friend.

Their platform was expectedly empty, Todoroki calmly stood atop his platform, but Bakugou was thrashing about as he was bound, chained, and muzzled.

"What has he done to warrant such measures?"

"It's Bakugou." The blue haired boy replied, "He loves fights. I forfeited. Todoroki probably didn't give him the fight he wanted."

Tenya blinked, "That would explain it."

They watched as All Might presented the medals, giving praise to them even though they had not been present to retrieve it, doing the same as he gave Todoroki his medal.

When it came to Bakugou, when his muzzle came off, his face practically exploded in rage, "All Might. A "no. 1" like this... Ain't worth squat! Even if society acknowledges it, if I don't then it's trash!"

The two watched as Bakugou utterly refused to have that medal placed on him before All Might just decided to hook it between his teeth.

"It's all over..." Tenya sighed.

"It's just our luck that we wound up sharing third place, but there are still two more sports festivals during in Yuuei." Keruru stated, "I still intend to take first place next year."

"Figures." Tenya chuckled, "We'll be having a two day break, what will you be doing?"

"Todoroki owes me a favor, so he'll be fulfilling that tomorrow." Keruru replied, not disclosing Todoroki's private life, "You know if you want to visit your brother again, I'm willing to come with you."

Tenya smiled, even after their years of a strained friendship, it really felt like nothing changed between them now. Where would he be without this guy? "Thanks Keruru, but you should take a day for yourself. It's fine to relax a little, you know?"

"I don't want to hear that from you, you stiff robot." The crystal user retorted, but relented as he sighed. "Fine, I guess I can make Tensei a get well present or something."

Tenya sighed, "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

* * *

 _"Todoroki's house is really traditional."_ Keruru thought as he arrived at his friend's home. He came forward and knocked on the door when he couldn't find a doorbell.

"Coming!" The crystal user blinked when he heard a girl's voice and came face to face with a woman with white hair and a few red streaks. "May I help you?"

"I'm a friend of Shouto's, is he here, ...?"

The girl seemed to become starry eyed as she leaned over to him, "I'm Fuyumi, Shouto's elder sister! Are you really Shouto's friend?"

With Keruru's nod, Fuyumi beamed, "I'm so glad~ Shouto's never had a friend before! What's your name?"

"Keruru Hoshimi."

"What a cute name!" Keruru's eye twitched, but said nothing. "Do the two of you have plans for today?"

"That's right."

"Oh that's so nice! I'll call him for you, Hoshimi-kun!" Fuyumi smiled, "Shouto~ Hoshimi-kun is here!"

Keruru could hear shuffling as he heard the white haired woman state, "I hope I'm not being pushy, but please look after Shouto."

"Of course, it's a friend's role." The crystal user faintly smiled as he held out his hand and made a pair of earrings. "I'm sorry that this is a sudden gift, but I hope that you like it as a gesture of kindness and a promise of my friendship with Shouto, Fuyumi-san."

It was a simple pair of small white fire opal earrings.

Keruru usually gave his jewelry as gifts to those he was close to or as a means of communication, but he often sent it anonymously.

"Oh, they're lovely!" Fuyumi praised before realizing as she took a closer look, "Aren't these opals? I couldn't..."

"It's fine, monetary value never really meant much to me. Or do you not like them?"

"No no! It's nothing like that!"

"What's going on here?" The two perked up when they heard Todoroki.

"Shouto! Why didn't you tell me you had such a suave friend?" Fuyumi asked as turned to her younger brother, and showed the earrings to him. "Look, he made these for me."

Todoroki blinked before glancing over to Keruru, who looked away. "They'll look great on you, Nee-san."

"Won't they~?" Todoroki's older sister smiled, "Thank you, Hoshimi-kun."

"It was nothing, Fuyumi-san."

"We'll be leaving, Nee-san."

"Have fun, you two!" Fuyumi waved.

* * *

"You can make your crystals into jewelry?" Todoroki asked as he and Keruru were on the train, waiting for their stop.

The crystal user scratched the back of his head. "It's a hobby I have; I make jewelry. Gemstones are crystals after all."

The hetero-chromatic boy seemed pensive before asking, "Hoshimi, could you make a sapphire necklace for my mom? That's her favorite gemstone."

Keruru blinked at the request before he faintly smiled. Todoroki wanted to gift his mother with something she loved, despite not knowing whether he would be accepted by her or not. _"It couldn't hurt to have a little fun, would it?"_ "Alright, but do you have any other requests for it?"

"Eh?"

"Color or what kind of sapphire it should be, there are more than just blue sapphires after all. How you would like it to be cut into whatever shape. Would you like the chain to also be sapphire of a different color, if so, just name it. Don't worry, it won't take me any longer than the ride to the hospital to make it. So, what will it be?"

Keruru internally laughed as the usually knowledgeable Todoroki was completely confused about the topic at hand. "I'll leave it to you."

"Sure thing." The crystal user chuckled, "I can't make one of those soft jewelry boxes, so let's buy one of those so you can surprise your mom."

* * *

"Your mother is in room 315, please take your time." The receptionist smiled as the two boys gave a small bow before heading down the hall and reaching the door to Todoroki's mother's room.

Keruru glanced over to his hesitant friend, and patted him on the back. "It'll be fine, Todoroki. I'll be right here if you need me."

Todoroki stared at the blue haired boy before nodding as he took a deep breath and exhaled to calm his nerves before going into the room.

 _"Time to listen in."_ Keruru thought as focused on that sapphire necklace that was in Todoroki's bag and used it as a listening device.

Without the knowledge of the gift recipient, Keruru could use his crystals as a means of communication. He was able to listen in, see, speak through, locate, and still control his crystals from a long range. It had been something he'd learned how to do after he'd accidentally done it at age ten.

He'd wondered what Tenya had done with the gifts he'd given him, and the next thing he could see was darkness before there was light as he could see Tenya above him for a moment, recognizing that he was in Tenya's desk drawer.

He'd of course have to keep track of all of his gifts along with the crystal he used, but due to his constantly active quirk, he could use his crystals in whatever means he could imagine if he focused on that being it's current purpose.

That was how his circlet was able to function as a mask; the crystals on it were his own.

One could call it an invasion of privacy, but he felt that it was no different than looking out for those close to him like his mother did. This way, so long as they wore his crystals, he could always protect them when necessary. Of course, if he felt anything happen to his crystals, like it being sold or thrown away, he'd simply release that crystal.

"Sh-Shouto...?!"

"Hello... Mom." Keruru could hear just how nervous Todoroki was.

"Oh, Shouto!" There was a patter of steps and what Keruru thought to be Todoroki's mother hugging her son as she began to weep. "I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry for what I've done to you! You never deserved it!"

"It's okay, Mom. I forgive you."

Keruru smiled, _"They're probably going to be hugging for a while. Oh well, they deserve it."_

In a few minutes, it seemed that they separated their embrace and Todoroki asked his mother.

"How have you been, Mom? I hope that you were treated well here."

"The staff and doctor is very kind to me. How have you been, Shouto? Have you been doing well?"

"Yes, I have. I'm attending Yuuei to become a hero. The sports festival was yesterday, and I was the runner-up."

"Oh, that sounds amazing!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't obtain first place for you."

"Nonsense! I'm happy that you came to visit me. That is more than I could ever wish for."

"Thanks, Mom." Keruru heard Todoroki mutter.

"Were you able to make any friends in Yuuei? I hope you weren't alone during school."

"I did make one friend. His name is Keruru Hoshimi."

"His name sounds so pretty! What is he like?"

"He's smart, honest, and selfless. He has a temper and can be stubborn, but he is an amazing person that just seems to be the ideal of a hero when it comes to helping others, even though he's so humble."

Keruru turned red at the praises, and considered on not listening anymore before Todoroki continued, "He actually came with me today. I had always wanted to see you, but I'd been scared of your reaction, not knowing what it would be. It was because of him that I was able to see you again."

"Then I must thank Hoshimi-kun for allowing me to see my son again. Can you bring him in?"

"Of course, Mom."

Keruru stopped listening in and heard Todoroki's footsteps towards the door before it opened. "My mom would like to meet you."

"I take it things are going well with you and your mom?" Todoroki nodded with a faint smile. Keruru patted him on the shoulder, "I'm happy for you."

They walked in and Keruru was face to face with a woman with long white hair. "Hello, I'm Keruru Hoshimi."

"It's wonderful to meet Shouto's friend." Todoroki's mom smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too." The crystal user bowed politely before mentioning. "Oh, Todoroki, did you give her that present that you worked hard on getting her?"

"You mean-" Keruru cut him off.

"He put a lot of thought in getting you this gift."

Todoroki didn't say anything to Keruru pushing the credit to him yet as he took out the jewelry box and revealed the necklace.

"He had it custom-made." The blue haired teen explained, "The pendant is a star sapphire and the chain is made of purely white sapphires. Don't worry about it being stiff, I'm sure it'll be very comfortable to wear. He remembered that you liked sapphires and put in the request."

Todoroki's mother covered her mouth in joy as she held up the necklace before embracing her son. "I'd only mentioned that once. Thank you so much, Shouto. I love it." She unhooked the necklace and placed it around her neck as she moved her hair aside. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Of course." Todoroki hooked the necklace and waited as his mom adjusted the necklace.

"How does it look?"

"It suits you very well, Mom." Todoroki smiled.

* * *

The two stayed with Todoroki's mother for quite a while before they called it a day and left with Todoroki promising to visit again.

"I'm glad you enjoyed seeing your mom, Todoroki." Keruru commented as they left the hospital.

"Why did you give me the credit? For her necklace?" Todoroki asked, "You were the one that made it."

"It made her happier to know that you put so much thought into it." The crystal user shrugged. "You wanted to be on good terms with your mom again, as your friend, I did as such to help. Besides, I've never needed or wanted acknowledgment for my deeds. How can you be a hero if you have to feed on the recognition of others?"

Todoroki sighed, "You showed such capabilities with your quirk at the sports festival, not only that, made friends with a general department student, opened my eyes of my quirk, aided Iida's family circumstance at the cost of your match, and rekindled my bond with my mother. Have you done anything for yourself in these two days? Or at the very least, a personal day of rest for tomorrow?"

Keruru blinked, "I'll be making a get well present for Tenya's brother. Other than that... Study and train more, help out around the house... Sorry, Todoroki, personal days don't really compute. I get the proper amount of sleep if that's what you're implying."

First Tenya, now Todoroki? Was he doing something wrong?

"You're the type that selflessly overworks themselves, aren't you, Hoshimi?"

"Huh?"

"As your friend, I'll say this. Be a little more selfish."

Keruru was just confused.

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"Ugh... I hate rainy days." Keruru muttered as he walked along his path to Yuuei, gripping his umbrella tightly as he glared at every puddle.

"Come now, Keruru. It isn't so bad." Tenya commented as he walked beside his his childhood friend.

"You know full well why, Tenya."

Keruru couldn't stand rainy days. Even as a kid, he never liked it when he would get splashed by a passing car, but it just grew when one time his bullies that always made fun of him for being girly pushed him into a muddy puddle to make him "more like a real boy". He'd actually gotten sick for the first time after that, due to accidentally ingesting some of the mud during the fall, and despised rainy days and puddles since then.

"Nothing like that time will happen again, Keruru." Tenya said a he patted the green eyed boy's back before they heard someone trying to get their attention. "Hm?"

"Hey, you're the fast boy and the sparkly boy from TV!" A little boy pointed as his mother tugged him back.

"That's rude, Yu-kun. I'm sorry, we were watching Yuuei's sports festival, and Yu-kun enjoyed seeing the two of you." The mother apologized, "He was really happy to see you both in third place."

"Cuz cuz! You're really fast and if you're working with his sparkly crystals it'll be super fast and strong!" The boy, Yu-kun exclaimed, "That's why you two _have_ to work together when you're heroes! Super fast crystal laser beams!"

"Laser beams?" Tenya asked, not understanding where that came from.

"Crystals can release energy beams with enough pressure and heat, it's used in technology like quartz clocks." Keruru explained, "It's called piezoelectricity."

"You can fire beams?!" Both Tenya and the kid yelled, the former in surprise, and the other in awe.

"Yeah, but it's more taxing on my energy, so I've decided to save it for emergencies." Keruru pulled out his phone to check the time before bowing to the mom and child. "I'll be heading to school now. Tenya, we have six minutes."

"Six minutes?! Let's go, Keruru!" The glasses boy yelled before he bowed and ran off to school, dragging a now also running Keruru by the arm, lest the crystal user's weight throws them off if he didn't run as well, and they fall into a puddle.

"Exa-wha- Wait, Tenya! The puddles! You're splashing me! Stop dragging me, I can run on my own! Let go!"

* * *

"I said I was sorry, Keruru." Iida apologized as he was taking off his raincoat and boots while Keruru was trying to pat the ends of his pant legs dry.

"Our uniforms are not water-proof, Tenya. I just found that out with every puddle you ran through."

"Um... Good morning." Midoriya awkwardly greeted, bringing their attention to him.

"Good morning, Midoriya." Iida greeted before he berated Keruru, who generally ignored the curly haired boy. "Keruru, that's rude."

"Ah, no, that's okay." Midoriya waved frantically when the crystal user gave him a side glance. "Um, I heard the news about your brother..."

"Everything's fine, Midoriya. Don't worry." Keruru stared at Tenya's fake smile before he scoffed and headed to class.

 _"I'm not in charge of how Tenya acts with his friends."_ The crystal user thought, _"It's obvious that no what, Tenya will never forgive Stain."_

* * *

Keruru walked into hearing that a majority of the class received attention from the public due to the sports festival, and that they were quite active until the bell rang and Aizawa walked in.

"Today's class is a little special. It's time to formulate your code names, your hero names." The statement had the class roaring in excitement.

The pro heroes that had seen the sports festival sent in nominations to show any express interest in the students' future potential that may increase or decrease in the next two years.

"Typically the results are more balanced, but this year, all the attention leaned towards two of you." Aizawa commented as he wrote down the results on the chalkboard.

Keruru was admittedly disappointed when he only received 360 votes while Todoroki received 4,123 votes. "Just as expected, Todoroki."

"A lot of that's just gotta be because of my dad..." Todoroki replied.

"Based on this... Regardless of whether or not you received any nominations, I'll be having you all get some "work-place experience"." Aizawa stated, surprising the class. "Well, you've all dipped a toe in the world of the pros, unfortunately. However, I think experiencing the activities of pros firsthand will prove to be more fruitful training than before. Of course, placeholder names are fine too, but find something appropriate-"

"Because if not, it'll be hell from there!" Midnight announced as she walked in, "Because the names you pick now, will be the names you come to be known by the world as! In many cases, they stay that way after becoming pros!"

"She is correct. I'll be having Ms. Midnight evaluate your naming sense." Aizawa added, "The way your future end up will approach the image projected by the names you choose. It's all down to that phrase, "names and natures often agree." For example: "All Might"."

The class had fifteen minutes to decide their names, and Keruru wrote his down as he glanced to Todoroki and Tenya. _"I wonder what they'll come up with."_

Once the fifteen minutes past, it was time to show the names everyone came up with. The first two were ridiculous, but Asui's hero name, Froppy, was very cute and friendly.

Kirishima went next with Red Riot, inspired by his hero Crimson Riot.

After eight more students had their turns, Keruru went up. "The crystal hero: Kesshome."

"Crystal eyes? How cool!" Midnight praised.

Todoroki had gone up next, "Shouto."

"What, just your name?! Are you sure?!" Midnight asked, with Todoroki being absolutely sure.

"Yup."

Keruru blinked at the decision, but paid no mind. Todoroki could name himself however he liked.

Tenya went up next as he was among the last three to come up and show a name; the other two being Bakugou, who needed revisions, and Midoriya. "The engine hero: Recipro."

"Oh! How inventive!" Midnight applauded. "You've also incorporated the attack that you displayed in the sports festival with your name, so that'll definitely have people remember you."

Keruru didn't pay much attention to Midoriya choosing his name to be Deku, or Bakugou's hero name. He did however pay attention to the fact that the experience would be for a week, and those with nominations would receive personalized lists.

Keruru sweat dropped when he saw Endeavor in his list. _"Looks like he remembers me."_ He looked among the list, seeing his mom, but came back to Endeavor. As much as he didn't want shadow the guy he confronted and didn't set the best first impression, Endeavor was regarded by his title for a reason.

"Todoroki, have you decided on who you'll be working with?" The crystal user asked his friend.

"Endeavor."

Keruru was surprised, he figured that Todoroki would never want to work with him.

"Hey, I'll be working with him too. You won't have to be in his company alone."

* * *

"Hoshimi, where are you going?" Todoroki asked as Keruru went in a direction that they didn't usually go.

"I'm going to look for Shinso. Friends should eat lunch together, right?"

"Hoshimi, you're a lot more pushy than you look." Shinso blankly stated as he was in the cafeteria with Todoroki and Keruru.

"You were trying to act like you didn't know me." The blue haired teen remarked, "We're friends, so we're doing what friends do; eat lunch together. Along with getting each other's contacts."

Shinso sighed, "I didn't mean it that way. It isn't exactly conspicuous when two guys from the heroics department show up at the door of the general department."

"My bad then." Keruru apologized.

"It's fine." The purple haired teen replied, "So what's going on in the heroic's side?"

"Field training with the pros. We'll be working with Endeavor."

"Nice. Gotta admit, I'm jealous." Shinso commented.

"You really should be doing this with us, Shinso." Keruru frowned and turned to Todoroki, "Do you think we could get him to transfer to our class if we could get Aizawa and the principal or something on our side? I can ask my mom too. I mean, Shinso must've gotten at least one nomination from a pro."

"What are you doing, Hoshimi?" Todoroki asked as he saw the crystal user pull out his phone and begin texting.

"Asking my mom about how transferring departments work, and if it can be done since we're still fairly early in the year."

"You don't have to go this far for me, Hoshimi." Shinso stated.

"I'm your friend, and you just need this chance to be able to get into the heroics department. If I can do something, I'll do it." Keruru replied as his eyes were glued to his phone, "There, she says that it would be possible, if a hero were to nominate him for the field training, and deemed him to have the capabilities to be in heroics department afterwards. She says that she'll send in a nomination for you, Shinso."

The purple haired boy gaped, "Who is your mom, Hoshimi?"

"Smiling Seer." Keruru replied after he thanked his mom for this, "She prefers to support heroes and her contacts, but she can hold her own in a fight against a villain. I'm sure you can learn a lot from her."

"Why didn't you go to her for the field training, Hoshimi?" Todoroki asked.

"I want to set my own path. I'm just glad that she's so supportive."

"Wait, I don't even have a hero outfit or name." Shinso interrupted.

A notification appeared and Keruru glanced at his phone before showing the message on the screen to the two. _"Oh, and Hito-chan, don't worry about your hero outfit~ Just give Ruru-chan your measurements and he and I will take it from there with it ready by the time you come to the office! Hi, Shou-chan~! I'm willing to change your outfit too~"_

"Looks like that's covered. I wondered why my mom gave me measuring tape this morning." The crystal user mentioned, "Well, good luck with your hero name."

"Thanks, Hoshimi." Shinso smiled. This guy met and became friends with only three days ago, and already, the fate that he felt trapped in of never being a hero was completely shattered.

"No problem, Shinso."

"Just how are you so good at helping people, Hoshimi?" Todoroki commented.

"My mom is one of my heroes after all."

"Your mom has quite the way of nicknaming people, huh?" Shinso mentioned, "Hito-chan, Shou-chan, and Ruru-chan. So cute sounding."

Keruru twitched, "Just don't call me that."

"You seem to have a few things stacked against that complex of yours, Hoshimi." Todoroki stated.

"Leave that out of the conversation, Todoroki." The crystal user retorted before getting up, "I'm getting that measuring tape. In all due respects as your friend, Todoroki, your current outfit sucks."

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"I'm glad that you could make it, Shinso." Keruru greeted as Shinso was given the case with his hero outfit.

"Yeah." The purple haired boy nodded.

The class hadn't expected Shinso to also be part of the experience, but Aizawa explained to the class that Shinso was given an exception due to a pro being willing to use the field training as a scale of his potential as a hero. If he were to pass, he would join 1-A after the week, and would remain in the general department, if not.

Keruru let Shinso get swarmed by his classmates as he went over to Tenya. "Tenya, you better not do something stupid. Like purposefully trying to find Stain."

"And get another punch from you?" Tenya chuckled, "I promise I won't do something like that, Keruru."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Ah! You two are referring to each other by first name!" Uraraka exclaimed happily with Midoriya looking at her, confused. "Does that mean your two are friends again, Iida-kun?"

Keruru blinked at Uraraka and Midoriya before walking over to Todoroki as Tenya replied. "Yes, we are."

"I'm so happy for you, Iida-kun!" Uraraka smiled while Midoriya asked.

"You two were friends?"

"Yes, childhood friends." Tenya smiled over to where Keruru was standing with Shinso and Todoroki. "We went through a rough patch, but we're as good of friends as before."

"I wish it were that way with Kacchan and I." The curly haired boy sighed.

* * *

 _"His office looks like a high class hotel."_ Keruru thought as he surveyed the interior of the Endeavor hero office.

"So you're finally willing to step onto my mantle, Shouto?" Endeavor smirked at his son that was standing before him with the crystal user. He, however, scowled at Keruru, "You... you're lucky I'm even granting you this opportunity."

Todoroki frowned while Keruru glared, but wisely said nothing. "I am taking my own path, and don't insult my friend."

"Friend, huh? So this kid wasn't just some leech." The #2 hero scoffed, "Whatever, get dressed. We're heading out."

"Where are we going?" Todoroki asked.

"We're going to Hosu. We're hunting for the Hero Killer. His pattern is that he'll linger in a city to attack at least four heroes, and Ingenium was the first one." Endeavor explained, "It'll only be a matter of time before he's discovered."

Keruru's eyes widened at that, _"Tenya... He planned for that... That dumb-ass! "_ He took out his phone and texted, "Tenya, you dumb ass! You think I wouldn't find out about you being based in Hosu, knowing that Stain is still lingering?! Todoroki and I are heading there, you better believe your butt that I'm calling you tonight!"

His message was responded with a "Sorry", to which the crystal user growled before stuffing his phone in his pocket as he followed Todoroki to get changed. _"I hope Shinso's having a better time with my mom."_

* * *

"Oh! It's so nice to meet you face to face, Hito-chan! Or should I say, Operative?" Emiko smiled at the purple haired boy, clad in her hero outfit.

The brunette wore a soft lilac short kimono dress with billowing sleeves as her hands were gloved, white leggings, and black ankle wedge boots. Atop her head was a white lace headband with two blissful smiley faces on both sides of her temples.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Smiling Seer." Shinso bowed. "I promise you won't regret your decision!"

"I'd never regret giving someone with great potential a chance!" Emiko waved, "You have great control of your quirk, but sadly no physical capabilities or experience. Thankfully, that's Shiketsu's specialty! I'll be training you for the duration of the week just like how I do with my students and sidekicks! Be sure to still have energy, because we'll be making rounds afterwards! Now, let's have you changed so you can get started!"

"Yes ma'am!" The tall purple haired boy bowed again before heading off to change.

He never expected to be _Smiling Seer's_ intern! He'd heard of her when she was on the news and saved someone from committing suicide, even still reportedly in contact and taking care of the victim to this day as they lived a happy family life.

She was well known to send messages and even personally check up on those that became her contacts, which was how her quirk worked; if she knows a person's name and contact information of any kind, she is able to see their future when she thinks of said person.

She was an inspiration, that helped people, no matter who. That was the hero he admired.

* * *

 _"Why am I stuck in this awkward mess?"_ Keruru thought as he sat next to Todoroki as Endeavor and one of his sidekicks sat directly across as they were face to face with each other in silence.

The four were on a first-class train ride to Hosu, and it had been quiet from the moment they left the office.

"How long have you been Endeavor's sidekick?" Keruru asked, trying to break some ice with the only sensible person he could find.

"Oh, a few years." The sidekick replied, "Despite how he may be, Endeavor is a respectable man to work under."

"I fail to see that." Todoroki scoffed.

"When will you ever grow out of that rebellious phase, Shouto?" Endeavor leered.

"I told you back at the sports festival, that just because I used my flames, it does not mean my feelings towards you have changed." The hetero-chromatic boy retorted with both Keruru and the sidekick at a loss at what to do with the two Todoroki.

"Hey, Todoroki, I'm not taking your dad's side or anything, but let's get along here, at least for the week." Keruru commented as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Alright, Hoshimi." Todoroki nodded as he relented.

"Heh, I see you got that appeasing nature that Smiling Seer has."

"Don't test my patience, Endeavor."

* * *

"You two will have one room and my sidekick and I will have the other. I expect you two to be up early." Endeavor stated as they had a fruitless day of searching for Stain, and decided to stay in a hotel in Hosu for the night, rather than head back to headquarters.

"Yes, sir." The two heroes-in-training replied as Todoroki took the card key and they headed into their room.

Keruru sighed as he sat at the foot of his bed, "Man, I can see why you don't like the guy, Todoroki."

"Sorry you had to deal with that." Todoroki apologized.

"It's fine, Todoroki." The crystal user waved off as he took off his circlet, put it into the case for his hero outfit, and brought out his phone to call Tenya. "Why don't you take a first round at the shower? I'll be having a nice chat with Tenya."

"Sure." Todoroki nodded and winced when he heard Keruru yell "Tenya! When I get my hands on you..." from the other side of the door.

* * *

"You're promising me that you won't purposefully chase after him?" The blue haired teen asked as he muttered, "I swear I will plant a crystal on you, just like with Todoroki and Shinso... Huh? What are you talking about, Tenya? I didn't say anything."

"The shower is free, Hoshimi." Keruru froze when he saw Todoroki in a jinbei as his pajamas, and he really did look handsome in it. "What's wrong, Hoshimi? You're red."

Keruru turned away to hide his face and spoke once his voice could function again. "Ah, it's my turn to shower. Night, Tenya." He made an effort to not look at his confused friend as he scurried into the bathroom. _"What the hell?! I've been fine with seeing Todoroki changing before, why is it now that I feel something like that?! Can it be that I like Todoroki?! I mean, yeah, he's a great guy, and he is handsome, but we're just friends. Not to mention, we're both guys."_

The crystal user just sighed as he untied his braid once he had taken off his outfit and neatly set it aside before stepping into the shower. _"These are just sudden feelings created by my hormones. It doesn't mean anything. I am Todoroki's friend, and it'll stay that way. That reaction was just a one time thing. When I come out of the shower, everything will be back to normal. Friends. That's it."_

* * *

"You wear just your boxers when you sleep, Hoshimi?" Todoroki asked as Keruru came out of the bathroom clad in black form fitting boxer shorts.

"It's comfortable to sleep like this. I can put on a shirt if you don't like it." The crystal user replied as he wiped at his hair with a towel. His hair always took a long time to dry, and the hair dryer was too weak.

Todoroki shook his head, "It's fine." He rose from his bed and raised his left hand. "Do you want some help with your hair?"

"Really? That'd be great."

Keruru didn't expect to get patted on the head as he felt his hair get drier. "Eh, thanks, Todoroki."

"It's softer than I expected." The fire and ice user commented, "I thought it would be coarse and wiry with how stiff it looks."

"Thanks, but can you stop petting me now? My hair is dry."

"Ah, sorry."

"It's fine." Keruru waved off as he went to his bed and pulled the cover over himself with his back turned to Todoroki. "Night, Todoroki."

"Goodnight, Hoshimi."

Keruru curled up as he felt the heat on his face and frowned, _"Friends, Keruru. You don't want to ruin your friendship with Todoroki, just because of this. Crystallize these feelings if you have to."_

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"Good morning, Hito-chan! I hope you aren't too sore from yesterday." Emiko smiled, already donned in her hero outfit as Shinso yawned as he walked out of his temporary room into the office that seemed more like a large living room than a hero's office.

"No, I'm fine." Shinso replied, though in all actuality, his limbs felt like they were ten pounds heavier than he remembered.

He had the day full of training; running laps, lifting weights, sparring against the sidekicks, and learning hand-to-hand combat and weapon handling, impromptu or otherwise, from Smiling Seer. After that, he followed her as she made rounds, meeting some of her contacts that reminded him of what he had felt of himself, an outcast that hadn't been accepted until they met the one hero that made a difference.

To Smiling Seer, while she knew that her quirk made her at a disadvantage compared to those with more physically enhancing quirks, if one had the techniques and wit, anyone would become a relatively less difficult fight. While Yuuei put a large amount of focus into one's quirks, Shiketsu focused on having one's physical capabilities be on par with their own quirk, along with developing a way to best use their quirk in conjunction with their physical strengths and limitations. Smiling Seer definitely took this to heart as she was an utter smiling spartan. According to a few of the sidekicks, this was a lighter day.

"What are you doing?" The purple haired boy asked as he noticed that Emiko was typing away at high speeds on two different laptops as she occasionally swiped at the screen.

"Oh, just the morning ritual! Greeting everyone, sending warm wishes and helpful advice for the day. Though, it seems that today will be another hectic day for the other heroes, especially those in Hosu." The brunette replied, "Today, your training will be cut short to end around the afternoon, and you, along with some of the others here will join me in aiding in an evacuation in Hosu, to lower as much damage as we can in the evening."

"An evacuation?! What's happening?"

"There will be three poor souls wreaking havoc in the city. I worry for Ruru-chan, Ten-chan, and Shou-chan, but they will be fine. I can't be over-protective of my little hero, and stop him from growing, you know?" Emiko replied, though her smile wavered.

Shinso could see that Smiling Seer was worried about her son. While it was natural for a mother to worry about their child, both of them knew that Keruru was a perfectly capable and strong person. Granted, Keruru seemed like the type that would overexert himself for others, clearly a trait he got from his mother, but he knew when to stop. Was there more to his friend than what was led on?

"But all of this unpredictability is what makes life fun!" Emiko clapped, closing the laptops once she was done. "Once you're done, get dressed and we'll get started right away."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

"Okay, that's enough for today!" Emiko notified to her sidekicks and interns as she clapped her gloved hands. "You four and Hito-chan, we're heading out to Hosu. We have three hours until it happens, so be at your posts that I've assigned you, be ready, and constantly stay in contact, especially if something will happen. Hito-chan will be with me, is that clear, everyone?"

"Yes, Smiling Seer!"

* * *

"Are you anxious about Iida, Hoshimi?" Todoroki asked as he glanced over to the blue haired teen that would stare down every alley way they passed by during their patrol.

"Mom said that Tenya would be fighting Stain in an alley while there's a panic of those "Noumu", like what you fought with All Might, Bakugou, and Midoriya against." Keruru groaned, "I wish that alley ways weren't so similar so she could have pinpointed where he is. He turned his phone off too." _"If I knew this would happen, I would've forced him to wear one of my crystals. I swear if I have to reconstruct his phone to house my crystals to track him down next time, I will."_

"We'll make it in time, Hoshimi."

"I hope you're right, Todoroki."

* * *

"Recipro, you're not here to look for Stain, are you?" Tenya looked up at the hero he was shadowing, Manual. "Stain attacked your brother in this city, why else would you choose my office?"

Manual waved his hands, "Of course, I'm grateful that you chose me, but I hope you aren't trying to get revenge. We were given permission to use our quirks in order to help save people and do good deeds, not use it for our selfish desires. That doesn't mean that Stain should be forgiven-"

The hero's lecture was cut off by an explosion as Tenya noticed something further down an alley.

It was who he'd been looking for. Stain, already on the hunt.

The glasses boy took off, reaching the vile man in a matter of seconds as he had a pro hero in hand.

Tenya tried to go in for a strike, only to be knocked away by Stain's katana as his helmet and glasses went flying.

"A child in a suit?" Stain uttered when he glanced at the interloper before disregarding him. "Leave. This is no place for a child. I won't hesitate in cutting you down if you interfere."

"I won't leave! Not after what you did to my brother!" Tenya yelled.

Stain tilted his head, not letting go of the pro hero, Native. "Your brother was a mark? Which one?"

Tenya was furious, yes, his brother was just one of many victims, and he received the lightest of injuries... But that didn't change the fact that he was attacked. "The best hero and brother there ever was! Ingenium!"

"Ah, him." Stain acknowledged, "From the start, I'd intended on having him live as an statement to the masses, albeit with more devastating injuries. He was truly fortunate that a sidekick of one of the only true heroes saved him."

The next words that came from the hero killer's mouth made Tenya snap. "Perhaps I should locate him and finish the job."

"I'll never let that have happen! I'll stop you!"

Stain narrowed his eyes, "And who are you to stop me?"

"Ingenium's brother and fellow hero, Recipro!"

"Recipro, huh? Die."

* * *

"Hoshimi, Midoriya sent his location to me." Todoroki mentioned as he and Keruru stopped running along with Endeavor and his sidekick.

"You got Midoriya's contact information?" The crystal user asked with a raised brow before shaking his head. "Either way, Midoriya is the least of our concerns. We have to find Tenya."

"Maybe Midoriya and Iida are in the same location. He wouldn't just send his location for no reason." The hetero-chromatic boy analyzed. "Trust me."

Keruru relented as he nodded his head, "Alright, Todoroki."

After leaving behind Endeavor without much trouble, they followed the coordinates that led them into an alley way.

"There's Stain! Along with Tenya, Midoriya, and a pro hero!" Keruru alerted as they spotted Stain about to bring his katana down on an immobilized Midoriya.

"I'll push Stain back with my flames, while you get those three with your crystals."

"Right."

In a fluid teamwork, the two stood side by side as Todoroki sent a stream of flame at the hero killer with Keruru taking it as his chance to lay his crystals underneath the three as he pulled them a considerable distance away from Stain.

"Todoroki-kun! Hoshimi-kun!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Keruru?!" Tenya exclaimed in surprise as Keruru and Todoroki stood at the other side of the crystal wall that Keruru formed.

"You promised me that you wouldn't be rash, Tenya." The crystal user stated with his back to the glasses boy. "If you wanted to find Stain so badly, I would've helped you. Just how much of a friend do you deem me to be?!"

"How heartfelt." Stain uttered, his breath in Keruru's ear. "But oh so naive."

The blue haired teen flinched, he never sensed Stain coming closer, let alone bypass both Todoroki and his line of sight.

Keruru formed crystal claws on his hand and slashed at Stain, only to have his arm grabbed at mid-swing.

"A crystal quirk, huh? You could be troublesome." Before Keruru could retaliate, his shoulder had been cut.

"Get away from him!" Todoroki yelled as he sent a stream at Stain, pushing the hero killer away from Keruru, but not without getting his own arm stabbed in the process.

Todoroki created ice to have more distance from them as Keruru grabbed his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"A fire and ice quirk. That'll be brought to an end shortly." Stain stated as in a matter of seconds, both Todoroki and Keruru were paralyzed.

"Can't move." Keruru grunted as he tried to move his hand from his shoulder, only to be unable to budge.

"Using ice as a shield hinders your sight, it leaves you wide open." Stain uttered as he easily cut through the thick layers of ice and leapt to attack the two. "You hero fledglings are far too naive."

As Stain brought down his katana, it was blocked by a blade as well.

A blade made of crystal with a wide ribbon in the center as it led back to Keruru.

Stain used to momentum to leap back as crystal projectiles were fired at him. "So that wasn't enough to stop you, boy."

"If I can still fight, I will." Keruru stated bravely as he discreetly glanced to his shoulder.

The bleeding wasn't stopping.

Stain had cut deeper than he thought.

 _"I have to stop him fast."_

"You can send a limitless barrage of your crystals at will, but you are wide open as a result." Stain analyzed as he batted away each projectile that came at him and charged. "One slash is all I need."

 _"That's what you think."_ Keruru gritted his teeth as he fired the small crystals on his circlet at the hero killer.

Stain was able to block three, but two hit him square on the face, hard enough to stun him for a moment. He seemed pleased. "You're learning. Perhaps you'll be a true hero, not like that boy over there with vengeful eyes."

"Keruru! Stain is mine! I'm supposed to defeat him!" Tenya yelled, still paralyzed.

"Who are you to decide who is a worthy hero, Stain?" Keruru asked, ignoring Tenya's words. "Why are you doing this?"

"To erase the filth that defile the title of a "hero"! There are far too many fakes, with their selfish desires, and egotistical whims! If there is none to wipe them away, I'll gladly do it!" Stain grinned as his tongue rolled out of his mouth, "Only a true hero may stop me."

"And who would they be?"

"All Might, with his strength to kill me, or Smiling Seer, with her kindness to save me. They are the only true heroes that exist!" Stain declared. "Of course, if they fail my expectations, I'll kill them too."

Keruru didn't know what to say; he knew that his mother was admirable, but even this man respected her. "Smiling Seer would never want this, Stain! Maybe those heroes weren't the best of people, but you permanently scarred most of them for life!"

"Keruru, you can't reason with him!" Tenya yelled, "He attacked my brother! Tensei didn't deserve it! He was a great hero that did nothing wrong, and Stain attacked such a hero! Such a person shouldn't even get a chance to share his side!"

"Tenya! Snap out it! I know that you're upset with Stain, but is that something a hero should say?! Is that something that Ingenium would say?!"

"Keruru..."

"Look, I get that you want to defeat Stain, but is how you're doing things really something that you would be proud of?" Keruru asked, but couldn't continue as he felt a wave of dizziness. "Shit..." He looked down to see a puddle of his own blood.

Keruru was losing too much blood now.

"Hoshimi!" Todoroki exclaimed in concern.

"While it's admirable that you're caring for your friend, never forget your opponent." Stain stated as he lunged once more at the crystal user.

Keruru could do nothing to counter as his vision was getting blurry.

"Hoshimi!"

"Keruru!"

Thankfully, Midoriya lunged in, able to move, and punched Stain away.

"How did you get free, Midoriya?" Tenya asked while Stain narrowed his eyes.

"Must be type O."

"Perhaps it's due to blood types? The amount of time is dependent on blood types." Todoroki analyzed, hearing the hero killer mention that as Midoriya was doing his best to hold Stain off. "Native is still paralyzed, implying his might take the longest to wear off, while type O is the shortest."

"I'm type B." The pro hero commented.

"I'm type A." Tenya added.

"AB... That means I'll be stuck like this for a bit more." Keruru muttered, trying and failing to grasp his shoulder tighter. If he could at least move his arm, he could use his ribbon to bandage himself.

His other alternative was to crystallize his skin to seal the wound, but that sort of thing was excruciatingly painful.

"You're losing too much blood Hoshimi." Todoroki uttered in concern before he saw Midoriya get cornered by Stain.

Breaking free from the paralysis, Todoroki sent a stream of flame to give Midoriya a chance to get back to where the others were as he stood next to Todoroki and Keruru.

"I'm type O as well." Todoroki mentioned as he immediately unhooked one of the crystal user's ribbon and did his best to quickly bandage him. "Hoshimi would've been our best chance of escaping, but he's lost too much blood, and Stain would target him. We have to avoid close combat and hold out until the pros arrive."

"I'll distract him while you two are my logistic support." Midoriya stated.

"I'm up for it." Keruru nodded. "Above all else, we'll protect those two."

Stain was immediately on the attack as the curly haired boy jumped in with Todoroki and Keruru doing what they could to keep Midoriya's damages to a minimal.

Tenya couldn't bare to watch as he pleaded, "Please stop... I can't..."

"Stand up if you want to stop us." Keruru stated as his vision blurred again. "Just don't forget the type of man you want to be."

"Hoshimi!" Todoroki yelled as he blasted a stream of flame to send the quickly approaching Stain away from the crystal user.

Only to be evaded. "You two rely far too much on your quirks that you leave yourselves wide open. It's also apparent that you're wearing down, crystal boy."

Tenya couldn't stand it any longer as he forced himself to stand as he finally broke free and ran towards Stain. "Recipro... Burst!"

With a fierce kick, Tenya broke the katana as Stain leapt back to create distance.

"Iida!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Surprisingly, that quirk isn't too difficult." Todoroki uttered.

"Sorry for dragging you guys into this." Tenya apologized. "That's why, I can't allow you three to spill any more blood."

Keruru scoffed, "You better believe I'm going to punch you when all this is over, Tenya."

"Trying to make me think you've changed is futile, boy." Stain stated, "You're nothing more than a fake that prioritizes his own selfish desires! Those that warp the word "hero" must be purged."

"Don't pay him any mind, Iida." Todoroki stated with Tenya disagreeing.

"No, Stain is right. I'm not qualified to be a hero, but if I were to give up here... I would never be able to become a hero like Ingenium."

Todoroki sent a blast of flames as Keruru fired projectiles and realized while Tenya was telling the hetero-chromatic boy to cool his leg without plugging his exhaust pipes.

 _"Wait. Stain licked my blood. My blood contains small traces of my crystals. Come on, eyes! Don't black out on me yet!"_

It seemed that his paralysis wore off as the crystal user fell to his knees when Midoriya and Tenya punched and kicked Stain. Thus ending the fight.

Keruru panted as he watched Todoroki and Tenya take all of Stain's weapons and tie him up. He gritted his teeth. _"I was useless."_

"Keruru, can you stand?" The blue haired teen looked up to see Tenya hold out his hand while Native was getting Midoriya onto his back.

"I'm just fine, Tenya." Keruru replied, forgoing his childhood friend's hand as he forced himself to stand as they walked out of the alley.

He was going to need more blood before he passed out and cause a scene. Just how much did he lose?

"Keruru, you lost so much blood because of me. I'm so sorry. Even with everything you said, I still..."

Keruru sighed. "Apologize to those two, Tenya. I can't fault you for being human. Now don't cry, you're our class president."

"Right."

The crystal user watched everyone else as the pros arrived, staying at Stain's side to keep an eye on him, and frowned when he felt how cold he was.

Keruru froze when he looked up to see some sort of flying monster with its brain and eye exposed while the other eye was gouged out.

He watched in horror as it scooped up Midoriya.

Seeing none of the heroes taking action, and knowing that he himself wouldn't be fast enough. He glanced over to the fastest person among them.

Stain.

Keruru knew that if it was discovered that he released Stain, he was in for a massive amount of trouble, but saving someone was more important.

And if need be, he'd stab Stain from within his body to stop him.

"Crystal boy?" Stain uttered as he glanced down to the boy that was discreetly untying his ropes.

"Look, I know that we were enemies just minutes ago, but please, save Midoriya."

"What is your name, boy?"

"Kesshome." Keruru narrowed his eyes, "And I promise that if you try something afterwards, I will attack you with crystals you ingested along with my blood."

Stain chuckled, "I like you, boy. You'll be a good hero."

The hero killer leapt forward, paralyzing the Noumu after licking a splotch of its blood that landed on a pro hero's cheek, and dealt a killing blow as he caught Midoriya, landing safely onto the ground.

"The fakes that overrun society... and the criminals who aimlessly sprinkle around their "power"... Those are the targets of my purge..." Stain rasped as Keruru readied to stab him from within his stomach. "All of this is for the sake of a just world!"

Endeavor came to the scene, riling up the hero killer as his mask fell, shocking everyone with his appearance as he let out such strong killing intent as he took his steps toward the number two hero.

 _"I have to stop him!"_

It was apparent that Stain was exhausted from the prior fight, and on strong jab would knock him out. With that, Keruru forced his crystal to stab the hero killer.

The crystal user sighed in relief as Stain fell unconscious as he stood there.

He could feel himself shutting down from the sheer amount adrenaline that was no longer keeping him conscious. "I'm... calling it... a night..."

Keruru could only see blurry figures run towards him as they called out his name before everything faded to black.

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"It's a miracle we're still alive."

Keruru woke up to the sound of voices talking as he opened his eyes to see the white ceiling of a hospital room. _"It's been a long time since I've seen this."_

"Keruru! You're awake!" Tenya exclaimed with the crystal user turning to see the glasses boy along with Todoroki and Midoriya in bandages.

Keruru looked down at his bandaged shoulder. "I see you guys are fine. What happened after I passed out?"

"We were rushed to the hospital afterwards, strangely enough, Recovery Girl was there." Midoriya explained, "You needed a blood transfusion because you lost a pint and a half of blood and weren't able to produce the blood that you'd lost. She also brought Iida and Todoroki-kun to the side, and they came back rather upset with you."

Keruru paled when he'd heard that. Chiyo-sensei told them. "You guys know?"

"We do now, Hoshimi." Todoroki blankly stated as he stared at the crystal user coldly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"When were you going to tell us, tell me?! When your condition got severe?!" Tenya yelled. "I may have been rash in fighting Stain, but at least I didn't keep something that involved my life a secret!"

The crystal user frowned, "I didn't want to be treated like glass. I can fight, defend others and myself, and be a hero! I'm not fragile."

"Keruru! Realize that you are!" Tenya yelled, "You always try to save us, but just let us at least do the same for you."

Keruru just looked away. _"What can you guys even do? Just let me do as I wish before it's too late."_

Todoroki looked around the room as all this took place, with Midoriya confused and at a lost as to what to do, and sighed. "Friends help each other, Hoshimi. You said that. At least let us help you."

"Fine." The crystal user relented. "I'm going to have to tell Shinso, aren't I?"

"At least he'll be told from the source, and not Recovery Girl!" The glasses boy yelled with Keruru flinching.

Yeah.

Definitely mad about that.

"I-I don't know what's going on, but I think Hoshimi-kun understands, Iida." Midoriya commented as he tried to mediate. "He didn't want to worry you, I don't think he meant any harm by it. Hoshimi-kun, you should apologize to them as well. We were really worried when you collapsed."

Keruru glanced to the green haired boy before bowing to his friends. "I'm sorry for never telling you guys. I promise I won't hide these matters from you guys again."

"I want you to promise that you will bring either Todoroki, Shinso, or myself with you whenever you see Recovery Girl from now on." Tenya firmly stated with Todoroki nodding. "I don't want anything like this happening again."

"Fair enough, Tenya." The crystal user replied with a wry smile.

He owed this much to his friends at least.

* * *

Keruru watched the three talk to each other until he heard the door creak open to see Midoriya's and Tenya's heroes that they were shadowing along with a dog headed man at the door.

"I'm the chief of the Hosu police precinct, Kenji Tsuragamae." The dog headed man introduced himself as the four students got up from their beds. "Don't worry, you can remain seated, I know you had it quite ruff!"

"So you're the ones who put a stop to the hero killer. You're Yuuei kids alright!" Tsuragamae continued. "Actually, regarding the hero killer... he sustained several burns, bone fractures, and other serious injuries and is presently undergoing treatment."

 _"Did I overdo it with that last stab?"_ Keruru internally sweat dropped.

"Since the dawning of the phenomenon, the police has emphasized leadership and protocol, and made it a point to not wield the quirk of individuals as weapons. Heroes rose and filled the gap that the police left, having the professions become equals." Tsuragamae explained, "Of course, it is due to the threat and fear of weaponized quirks that there are strict regulations and morals. However, those that aren't qualified yet, despite fighting someone such as the hero killer, and using their quirks without the directions of their guardians and superiors is a violation of the rules."

"You four, along with the pro heroes, Endeavor, Manual, and Gran Torino will be handed an adequately impartial punishment."

Keruru frowned, but didn't say anything. Even if what they did was the right thing, it was only natural that they would get in trouble. _"At least they don't know about my releasing Stain. Maybe he didn't rat me out?"_

"Wait, hold on, sir." Todoroki stated, much to the surprise of the other three injured boys. "If Iida hadn't moved in on him, Mr. Native would've gotten killed. If Midoriya hadn't shown up, both of them would've died! At that time, nobody noticed Stain's presence, sir."

Keruru and Midoriya tried to calm Todoroki down as he exploded at the police chief. "Are you saying we should have followed the rules and let everyone die?! So if the end results turn out all right, you think we should just fudge the rules, is that it? Saving people is what heroes do! It's their job!"

"Good grief... this is why they call you "eggs"... Your education at Yuuei-and from Endeavor-is hatching well." The police chief sighed with Todoroki taking it none too well.

"You damn mutt..." Todoroki growled.

"Todoroki, calm down. Maybe he has more to say." Keruru tried to appease.

"Well, that was my opinion as police. As for the rest of what I have to say... Well, at the end of the day, punishment or what have you is only meted upon _official_ disclosure. A public announcement would invite the praise and admiration of the people for you... but it would also incite necessary punishment. If, however, I were to fail to go public with the true dirt of this affair, then it could be concluded from the burns that Endeavor was the man of merit, and back up that version of events. Fortunately, the number of witnesses was extremely limited. What I'm saying is, we can bury your violation like a bone in the yard. However, that means that no one can ever know of what truly happened. You youngsters have a promising road ahead of you!"

The crystal user blinked as Todoroki calmed down.

They were being let off the hook.

"Thank you, sir." The four bowed.

Surprisingly, Tsuragamae also bowed. "Through the cheats of adults, the praise you should have received are no more... but at the very least, I, as a human who keeps the peace, give you my thanks!"

* * *

"Hito-chan, Ruru-chan is going to call you to tell you something important, so I'll let you have a short break." Emiko notified as she threw one of her sidekicks she was sparring with before kicking the other. "I'll speak with you afterwards, so wait in your room, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Shinso replied as he wiped sweat from his cheek and exited from the training room to head to his room.

Last night had been extremely hectic with the evacuation.

He was able to see first hand just how much panic would occur if a villain were to attack with hundreds of innocent bystanders who immediately turned into stomping wave of fear.

Shinso saw Smiling Seer's calm and soothing nature at work as she guided the masses to safety.

There had been those that had exploded at her out of fear, but the purple haired teen was amazed that the pro just kept that smile on her face as she assured that everything would be alright.

Shinso, himself, had to control that was too scared to move in order to evacuate, earning praise from Smiling Seer.

 _"A quirk can become anything, Operative-kun, and you used your quirk beautifully to save that lady."_

Shinso heard his phone ring Keruru's ring tone and answered, "Hey, Hoshimi. I heard from your mom, how was the fight last night?"

"A couple injuries here and there, but we're fine. I'm sharing the hospital room with them." The crystal user replied. "Uh, there's... something I haven't told you."

The purple haired boy raised an eyebrow at the unusual nervousness in his friend's voice, "And that would be?"

"You know how my quirk is the ability to make crystals for as long as I stay still? Along with my being anemic?"

"Yeah... Is there more to that?"

Shinso could hear Keruru take a deep breath and exhaling to calm himself. "The truth is, my quirk is always active. I... was born with my quirk, my heart is crystallized, it has been since I was born."

Shinso widened his eyes. "Your heart?! How are you alive?"

"I can have my crystals act however I like as long as I at least subconsciously will it, so I can function like any other person." Keruru explained. "It's just... because my quirk is constantly active, I have a hefty drawback."

"That is?"

"All of my other organs are slowly crystallizing. Eventually... I'll be all crystal."

Shinso dropped his phone in shock and horror.

Keruru was his first real friend...

And he was going to die from his own crystals?

"Shinso? Are you there?" Keruru asked, way too calmly in his opinion.

How could Keruru be so fucking calm telling his friend that he essentially was terminally ill?!

The purple haired boy picked up his phone and tried to calmly ask. "How far has it progressed?" _"How long do you have?"_

There was a pause before there was a response. "Other than my heart... My bones, bone marrow, and lungs are fully crystallized. The case with the lungs was due to an incident where I got sick as a child. Apparently, if I get too injured, my body thinks the best way to recover is to crystallize at a relatively fast rate. Not the most pleasant sensation."

Keruru added, "I don't have to worry about blood poisoning, though, with tiny traces of crystals in my veins acting to circulate and keep it in good condition. I just have to make sure I have enough in my body. Recovery Girl is also in charge of me."

There was a forced chuckle on the other side of the phone, "Honestly, it's kind of intimidating that I'm ultimately going to become my own creation. There's a twisted sense of irony to it."

"Do the other two know about this?"

"They didn't find it out from me, but Recovery Girl. They weren't too happy."

"I wonder why?" Shinso blankly asked.

"I know this stuff shouldn't have been kept from you guys. The sarcasm does not help matters, Shinso." Keruru sighed, "But really, I'm sorry I kept it a secret from you guys, my friends."

"Just why did you keep that a secret, Hoshimi? How can you expect people to help you?"

"I'm not glass, Shinso. I don't want people to think that just because I got this thing to deal with, that I'm fragile, that I'm incapable of being a hero. Pity is the last thing I need."

Shinso sighed.

What was he supposed to say to that?

Keruru was without a doubt a great hero, just like his mom.

But while Keruru was being a hero, who would save him?

The purple haired teen frowned.

No one.

At the end of the day, no one would be able to save Keruru.

Not even his own friends.

"Hoshimi, just know that your friends will always be here for you. You aren't alone."

"Thanks, Shinso." The crystal user replied before there was shuffling as another voice was heard. "Tenya wants to say something."

"In light of this new information, and to make sure he doesn't try to hide this from us again- because I know you'll try, Keruru- one of us will accompany him whenever he visits Recovery Girl. Does that sound okay to you?"

"I don't mind." Shinso replied.

At least they could do something.

There was low grumbling on Keruru's side. "Sorry this had to be sprung on you suddenly, Shinso."

"You mom told me you would call actually."

"Of course she wouldn't be on my side in this case." The crystal user murmured before saying, "Well, I'll leave you to whatever you were doing beforehand."

"Sure, get better on your side."

"Thanks, bye, Shinso."

"Bye, Hoshimi."

Shinso really wanted nothing more than to flop on his bed after he hung up the phone.

The thought of that luxury didn't last long when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hito-chan, it's me."

"You can come in, Smiling Seer."

Emiko came into the room and took a seat on the bed next to him. "How was the call with Ruru-chan?"

"You weren't kidding when you said it was important." Shinso stated, "I can see why you're so protective of your son."

"Ruru-chan is quite adorable in every way. He's my gorgeous little hero." The brunette smiled.

"Why are you okay with him being a hero? Doesn't it worry you, knowing that he could get severely injured?"

"Of course it does, Hito-chan." Emiko replied, "But it doesn't make either side happy to just keep him trapped at home."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first learned of Ruru-chan's condition when he was still in development, I was horrified. I thought, "It's all my fault that my son has to go through this!" " She paused be she gave a small chuckle as she remembered something, "Well, initially I thought he was a stillborn, as did the doctors. Ruru-chan gave a surprise though when he let out the loudest cry I'd ever heard and tiny pieces of amethysts started filling the room. We were almost buried until he finally stopped crying when he was put in my arms. Those little crystals that my baby made that littered floor never broke even with people putting their full weight on them. That's what I wanted him to be, to never break just like his crystals, so I named him Keruru."

Shinso had a feeling that Keruru would've been extremely embarrassed if he had been present to hear this.

"We learned not too long after that Ruru-chan's quirk was to make crystals, but he had to be still. We didn't think it would be his heart." The mother said as she shook her head, "The doctors believed it was possibly due to perhaps he was close to death in development, a weak heart, they assumed, that his quirk activated, doing what it could to save him."

That correlated to what Keruru had said about his quirk's definition of healing.

"We thought it was the last of it, that Ruru-chan would have a crystal heart, and that was it. It wasn't."

"Did the crystallization spread?"

"That's right." Emiko nodded, "I had been worried when I had dreams of hearing Ruru-chan crying, and all I could do was watch as he slowly turned to crystal. I'd hoped that it was paranoia, but when we took him to a doctor, it was confirmed that his body had crystallized the tiniest fraction of a bit more. That was enough to scare me."

"What did you do?"

"Cry." She replied honestly, "I don't know if was for my son who had been forced to this fate or my own fate to know that I could do nothing to save my son. I couldn't smile, knowing that."

Shinso nodded, no one would be able to keep a brave face.

"I went to Recovery Girl, who I had been a sidekick for when I started out, to ask for help. She accepted, but was extremely unhappy that even she couldn't do anything." Emiko giggled, "I think it was her stubborn pride that had her make Ruru-chan her personal patient."

"But that doesn't necessarily answer why you're okay with him being a hero?"

"Well, all of my panic and fear aside, Ruru-chan acted just like any other baby. It just seemed like every little thing he did was his way of showing that he wasn't fragile. From climbing up high places, like his father's telescope, squeezing into small places and trying to turn the house into a kaleidoscope with his crystals, he was the liveliest child I'd ever seen." Emiko smiled.

"Does it tear at my heart, knowing the end of Ruru-chan's life? Of course, but seeing him happy means the world to me. Hearing him say he wanted to be a hero just like Mommy was the happiest moment of my life. Ruru-chan saved me with his smile."

"I see." Shinso nodded, faintly smiling. "He did the same for me."

"Ruru-chan has all the makings to be a hero that everyone needs; he's smart, strong, considerate, and a truly selfless boy, but he needs people by his side that will always look out for him." The mother stated, "I know I shouldn't meddle, but I think it's my role to do so. Ruru-chan isn't the best at making friends, likely because he doesn't want to hurt them when they find out the truth, but he has great friends."

"I wouldn't say that... In terms of great friends, Hoshimi is leagues better to me than I can hope to reciprocate." Shinso rubbed the back of his head.

Keruru was just impossible to catch up with in everything one does for a friend.

"Not at all!" Emiko waved, "He's a lot more simple than you think. I'm sure Ruru-chan is very happy to have you, Ten-chan, Shou-chan, Chi-kun, Eri-chan, and everyone else! He values all of you."

"That's reassuring, Smiling Seer." The boy smiled.

He didn't know who these other people were, but he figured they were also Keruru's friends.

"I hope it isn't too presumptuous of me, but as Ruru-chan's mother before being Smiling Seer, please take good care of my son!" Emiko requested as she bowed to Shinso.

Shinso blinked.

He never would have imagined in his wildest dreams that his hero would bow and request something of him.

"Of course, Hoshimi-san."

"Thank you so much, Hito-chan!" Emiko smiled as she got up. "Let's go make our rounds, Hito-chan."

Shinso got up as well, "Yes, Smiling Seer."

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"Oh dear." Emiko muttered before she giggled as she sat up from writing Shinso's report.

"Is something wrong, Smiling Seer?" Shinso asked as he waited for her to tell him he qualified to transfer over to the heroic department in the next day.

"It seems that even though today is the last day, Ruru-chan will still have a week doing something."

Shinso was just confused.

* * *

Endeavor stared down at the blue kitten that was looking back at him as it sat on top of a mound of Keruru's hero outfit.

"You've got shit luck, kid."

"Mrow."

* * *

"Shouto, take your friend." The number two hero stated to his son as he held an irate blue kitten by the scruff.

Todoroki blinked. "Where's Hoshimi?"

"That's Smiling Seer's kid." Endeavor stated with the kitten lifting his paw, trying to be let down. "The last villain hit him with a quirk that turns people into animals for a week. Do whatever you want with him while I go write the report. You can go home."

Taking the kittyfied Keruru in his hands as he headed for the elevator, he finally asked. "We have classes tomorrow, what are you going to do?"

"Mya~" The blue kitten replied.

"That's kind of cute."

"Mew." Keruru hit Todoroki's face with his paw.

Honestly, it was just his luck that he'd get turned into a cat for a week.

Due to Todoroki's injuries, Endeavor had him do minor work while the crystal user was dragged along with the number two hero.

While Endeavor was a jerk, he was a strong hero that took his job seriously.

Endeavor would endlessly travel around to wherever he was called, and did a magnificent job in stopping the villains.

Well, except for the last one with the animal changing quirk.

How was Keruru supposed to know that the villain's quirk, which shot like a beam, could go through his crystals?

"Should I take you to Recovery Girl to get you checked up?" Todoroki asked, getting the blue kitten's attention.

"Meow." Keruru replied with a shake of his head.

"Will you be going to school tomorrow?"

"Meow." The kitten nodded.

Cat or not, he was not going to miss school.

Todoroki sighed, "How will you get there on your own? Can you even use your quirk in this form?"

Keruru paused.

He didn't try yet, but he was alive right now, so his quirk had to be active.

 _"I'll be fine, Todoroki."_ Keruru wrote as he had crystals form the words.

Todoroki stared at his friend after reading those words. "I'll ask your parents if it's okay to have you stay over for the week. We'll get some of your belongings in the meantime."

"Nya?!"

"My home is closer to the school, it's better this way."

 _"What about your dad? Won't I be a bother?"_

"It's his fault that you're in this situation."

Keruru mentally sighed, he wasn't going to win.

 _"Fine."_

* * *

"This is quite something, Keruru. When your mother told me that you were turned into a kitten, I didn't think you were going to be so cute." Tsubasa commented as he petted his kitten of a son.

 _"Why didn't Mom tell me about this?"_ Keruru asked, his ears twitching as he waited in the living room as Todoroki was getting his belongings after insisting that the kitten shouldn't over do it.

"I'm sure she has good intentions behind this, she always does."

 _"You're right, Dad."_ The young Hoshimi replied, _"Do you know what kind of cat I am?"_

During this whole mess, all he knew was that he was a kitten with light blue fur just like his hair. His dad was knowledgeable about cats at the very least.

He kind of missed his braid and human body.

"You look like a tonkinese, which suits you. You eat like one."

 _"So I can still eat salmon steaks?"_ He'd been slightly worried that he had to eat cat food for the week.

"Yes, I'll be sure to tell Todoroki-kun." Tsubasa replied, "How was the field training?"

 _"It was a memorable experience."_

That was stating it lightly.

"That's good, Keruru."

"I think this should do, Hoshimi." Todoroki stated with a bag in hand. Along with Keruru's and his own belongings.

Keruru sweat dropped.

How was he fine with carrying everything?

"Why don't I drive you two to your house, Todoroki-kun? I can't have Keruru's friend carry everything for him all the way back." The blue haired man suggested as Keruru tried to take his bags with a pair of crystal hands, only to have them batted away.

"If it isn't too much trouble, sir." Todoroki replied, as though he didn't just slap away his friend's floating crystal hands.

"Mraow!" _"Let me carry my bags!"_

"No."

* * *

"Shouto, it's time for din- Oh, you brought home a kitten, Shouto? It's so cute!" Fuyumi squealed as she caught sight of her younger brother putting away his and Keruru's bags while the kitten sat atop a drawer as he watched.

"Meow." Keruru greeted as he leapt down and walked over to Todoroki's sister.

He should've expected to get picked up and hugged.

"That's Hoshimi, he'll be staying over for a week." Todoroki explained.

"Hoshi-chan, huh? So cute! Are you taking care of him for a friend?" Fuyumi asked with both her brother and Keruru blinking.

Apparently she didn't realize that Keruru was a cat.

 _"Play along, Todoroki. I'd rather have fewer people know."_

Todoroki read the words above his unknowing sister's head and nodded.

"That's right. He's a tonkinese cat, and I was told their diet consists of almost exclusively proteins and fats. He hates cat food and is toilet trained. Pops already knows about him."

"What royal tastes, but he's so cute and well behaved, I can see why his owner spoils him." Fuyumi commented before finally letting Keruru down. "And if Tou-san is fine with it, that's alright. I think we have some tuna for Hoshi-chan, I'll look for an extra plate for him."

Once Fuyumi left, the blue kitten turned to his friend. _"Thanks, Todoroki."_

"There's no harm in her not knowing, but you know the others need to know."

 _"I know, but I'd rather wait until tomorrow. The class is going to find out anyway, and I want to know if Shinso will join our class."_

"Fine, but don't over do it for the week." Todoroki stated, having a slight feeling that Keruru wouldn't really listen, but it was worth a try. "Try to rely on us."

 _"I'll try."_

Todoroki only nodded before he scooped the kitten up and made their way to the dining room, much to Keruru's surprise.

* * *

Keruru stared at the lone bed in Todoroki's room.

Where was he supposed to sleep?

"What's wrong, Hoshimi?" Todoroki asked, already prepared to go to sleep.

 _"Where do I sleep?"_

"You can share the bed with me."

Keruru stared before he simply curled up and tried to sleep where he was.

That attempt didn't last long when Todoroki picked him up and placed him on the bed and covered themselves in the blanket before Keruru could dash out.

"Just give up, Hoshimi. It's not that bad."

There was rustling as Keruru poked his head out from under the blanket.

"Mew."

He wasn't going to win.

"You're a lot easier to handle in this form, Hoshimi."

Keruru just whacked Todoroki lightly with his tail as he went back under the covers to sleep.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

In the middle of the night, the blue kitten found the left side of the bed to be too cold, and the right too hot. In his half asleep daze, he found a perfect spot in the middle and went back to sleep.

* * *

Todoroki awoke to a heavy feeling on his chest and couldn't quite get out of bed the next morning. He moved his hand to lightly feel a warm furry mound curled up on his chest.

He lifted up the blanket to confirm that Keruru was indeed sleeping on his chest.

The kitten must've moved in the middle of the night.

Keruru was just adorable right now, though he wouldn't take kindly to the thought.

Todoroki felt conflicted on waking his friend up so they could get ready for school.

Was this what it felt like to be a cat owner?

Finally, after a few minutes, Todoroki pet Keruru's head as he stated softly, "It's morning, Hoshimi."

He watched as Keruru's ears twitched before his eyes slowly opened. The teen turned kitten didn't seem fully awake as he leaned into the petting before he snapped into realization as he stiffened.

"Ryaow!" Keruru screamed as he sprung away from his friend.

 _"Why was I sleeping on your chest?!"_

Todoroki didn't seem all too affected as he got up, "You probably did it in your sleep. There's no need to be so surprised."

"Mya..."

* * *

 _"I can walk, you know. You don't have to carry me around."_ Keruru stared blankly upwards to Todoroki as he was in his arms with Todoroki using his jacket to hide the kitten as they made their way to the classroom, ignoring the stares.

"It's easier this way."

 _"Can't you just leave me on your shoulders then?"_

"Todoroki, you're here." Keruru's ears perked up when he heard Tenya's voice as Todoroki got closer to his desk.

"Iida. Midoriya. I see you guys are better." Todoroki greeted.

"Where's Hoshimi-kun?" Midoriya asked with Tenya adding.

"I was told he would be staying with you for a week, did something happen?"

"I suppose you could say..."

Keruru poked his head out.

"Meow." _"You don't know the half of it."_

"Eh?! A kitten?!"

Midoriya's shriek got the attention of the class as they swarmed Todoroki's desk.

"You brought a kitty, Todoroki-kun?" Their classmate that was an invisible girl, Hagakure, asked excitedly. "Can we see it?"

"Actually, this is Hoshimi." Todoroki stated as he placed his friend onto the table as Keruru climbed out of the jacket. "There was an incident yesterday, and he'll be like this for a week."

"Mew."

"He can't speak, but he can still use his quirk." Todoroki explained.

"Aw~ One of the class pretty boys turned into the cutest kitty ever!" Ashido squealed, "Can I pet you, Hoshimi-kun?"

Keruru stared at the outstretched pink hand before internally sighing, this was going to be common. _"Sure, Ashido. Just don't overdo with the petting."_

"Oh, me too! I want to pet him too!"

"Me too, Hoshimi-kun!"

"You have subtitles, pretty cool."

The girls and some of the guys joined in on the petting as Tenya turned to the hetero-chromatic boy.

"Is this really okay?"

"There isn't anything else wrong with him, and he was insistent on going to school. It's better to be able to keep an eye on him." Todoroki stated, "It's not easy hiding a blue cat though."

* * *

"Under certain circumstances, you guys have a new classmate." Aizawa stated as he entered the class with a familiar purple haired boy at his side.

"I'm Hitoshi Shinso, I was in the General Department, but with a few hurdles I was able to transfer." Shinso introduced himself. "I look forward to working with you guys."

"Your seat will be behind Hoshimi." The homeroom teacher directed to the newly added desk behind Keruru, noticing it was empty. "Where's Hoshimi?"

"He's here, Sensei." Todoroki stated, glancing over to Keruru- who was sitting in his seat and couldn't be seen- with Ashido adding.

"And he's a cute and silky kitty for a week!"

The mention of a cat got both Aizawa and Shinso's attention as they both perked up.

"Hoshimi. Come to the front of the class."

"Mya."

Jumping down from his seat, Keruru trotted towards the front of the room until he stopped at his idol's feet.

He didn't expect Aizawa to kneel down and scratch him under the chin before picking him up and placing him onto the front desk.

"You probably wouldn't be able to see much from your desk, so stay here for the time being." The teacher stated, "Todoroki will handle in writing your notes."

"Mew?" Keruru asked in confusion as he tilted his head, but didn't leap down from the table nevertheless.

He expected to get berated, but apparently Aizawa was a cat person.

Along with Shinso.

That much he could tell with just how much their eyes were dazzling, and he didn't really have the heart to say anything and ruin their joy of seeing a cat.

* * *

"Ah, Hoshimi... You look so cute. I've never seen such an adorable blue solid tonkinese kitten. I wish Aizawa-sensei didn't keep you in the front of the class." Shinso stated as he really looked like he wanted to pet Keruru as he helped him by tying around a ribbon that was usually attached to his hero outfit onto his stomach.

 _"Thanks for the help, Shinso. Your hero outfit looks great on you."_ Keruru thanked as he shifted the ribbon on his back as they moved like wings.

It was an impromptu solution to his current predicament.

Shinso truly did look great in his hero outfit though.

Emiko had decided that while his quirk was great for ending a fight before it began, he needed physical defense, speed, and extra power to back him up.

Hence, Shinso's hero outfit became assassin-like with a black body suit with a dark purple slightly thicker vest and shorts on top. He wore steel toed boots, and gloves with steel plates at the back of the hands along with knee guards. A face mask was also worn to defend against those that may target his mouth and to hide the movement of his lips when activating his quirk.

Shinso was also taught how to use a dagger that he had concealed within the hero outfit.

According to Emiko, he was a rapidly strengthening close combat fighter, and Keruru couldn't be any happier for him.

Though, he wasn't going to tell either Shinso or Todoroki that a majority of the components of their hero outfits, just as his and Emiko's were, were his crystals.

In Keruru's opinion, it was the best way to defend his friends and mom; he could always know where they were and help. The drawback was the hero outfits were a little heavy, weighing two to five pounds all together per outfit.

Tenya was a different matter, as Emiko had no hand in designing the outfits for the Iida family, but he wasn't leaving his reckless childhood friend out.

"Thanks, Hoshimi." Shinso thanked before asking, "But are you sure this is okay? You're a kitten right now, and the ribbon is a little heavy."

 _"I'll be fine, Shinso. I'm pretty strong, even as a cat."_

* * *

The task for today's class was rescue-training race in Ground Gamma, a heavily packed industrial zone. The objective was to get to All Might first from the far end of the zone- wherever their positions were- and to keep damage to a minimum.

With the new addition of Shinso, it was to be in three groups of seven.

Shinso ended being in the first group along with Keruru, Tenya, Sero, Ashido, Ojiro, and Midoriya.

The kitten surveyed the area and could sense where Shinso was as he wondered if his friend would be able to this course.

This was also his first course in the Heroics Department.

Keruru shook his head, he shouldn't doubt his friend and his mother's training.

She would without a doubt teach everything possible within the span of a week.

* * *

"This group has the kids with the most maneuverability. Will Midoriya, Hoshimi, and Shinso be alright?"

Todoroki heard someone ask as he kept his eyes on the screen.

"Sure, Hoshimi's one of our strongest guys in the class, but I mean, Hoshimi's a cat right now, he's like a third everyone's size, so the ground's gotta look massive to him."

"Deku's dead last."

"What about Shinso? His quirk is brainwashing, and I don't think that'd be all too helpful here."

At the sound of the start signal, the crystal user surprised the class as he crystallized the ribbon on his back and turned them into wings before taking off.

"Holy shit! A flying blue cat!"

"Hey, look over there! Shinso's doing parkour!"

That was certainly true as Shinso easily bound from place to place.

Shinso had to admit that when Smiling Seer taught him how to do parkour, he thought he was going to die here and there, but after a while, it was pretty thrilling that he could travel like any other hero.

The purple haired boy was also quite relieved that Keruru was flying, but he was surprised to see Midoriya launching himself.

Shinso couldn't say he liked the guy after the sports festival.

Midoriya just felt like a show off to him, blatantly displaying his quirk because it was flashy and approved by society as a heroic quirk.

* * *

"I lost to a cat..." Sero sulked as Keruru really didn't know how to wear the victory banner in his current form as Shinso wanted nothing more than to pet his friend while Tenya didn't know how to help the face planted Midoriya.

"Young Hoshimi was first, but all of you have widened the capabilities of your quirks wonderfully! Young Shinso, you did quite well, with this being your first course!" All Might praised.

"Thank you, All Might-sensei."

"Ah, Hoshimi, you were awesome." Shinso praised as he played with Keruru's paw pads after he finished changing out of his hero outfit.

 _"Thanks, Shinso. You did pretty well, getting fifth place."_

"Your mom's training does wonders."

"What is training under her like?" Todoroki asked.

"A smiling hell." The two replied blankly.

Keruru let out a yawn before he blinked.

Strange, he didn't usually get tired.

Was it because he was a cat that he wanted to sleep right now?

What about class?

"You should get some rest, Hoshimi." The blue kitten turned to Todoroki.

"Todoroki's right, you might've overexerted yourself since you're not used to your body." Shinso agreed as he held out his hands out to Keruru. "I'm sure the other teachers won't mind."

Keruru stared at the hands before he allowed himself to be picked up. _"Fine, but wake me up if it's something important, okay?"_

"Sure thing." Shinso waited until the kitten fully fell asleep before stating to Todoroki. "If he's anything like his mom, he needs the sleep."

"She's a workaholic as well?" Todoroki asked.

"I don't even know if she slept while I was there."

* * *

Keruru woke up to cheering and realized he was in Shinso's lap as they were in class.

 _"Why is everyone cheering?"_ The crystal using cat asked as he leapt onto the desk and stretched.

"We'll be going to a summer break forest lodge in two weeks." Shinso summarized, "We'll have the end of term tests next week."

 _"Really? I look forward to it."_

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Keruru watched as his classmates who were near the bottom of the class, mostly Kaminari who was at the bottom, were panicking over the end of term tests as he sat atop Shinso's lap.

"Studying isn't that bad." Shinso shrugged before asking Keruru, "What's your rank, Hoshimi?"

 _"First."_ The blue kitten replied before stating, _"I don't mind helping some of you guys."_

"Hoshimi!" Some of the class cheered as Jiro, Ojiro, and Sero came up to the two to join in the study session as well.

Shinso sighed, "I'll go to help out too. Where will you be holding the study session?"

Keruru tilted his head before replying, _"I'll tell Dad that I'll be back to hold a study session with my classmates. I suppose it can be in the house library near Dad's observatory. Let's see... Mom would say that guests should have snacks and drinks, so it should be fine to use one of my personal cards Mom and Dad gave me for anything I wanted..."_

The crystal user was lost in thought that he didn't notice his classmate's expressions.

"Your family is pretty rich, huh?" Shinso asked, also not expecting the wealth when both Smiling Seer and his friend acted so normal.

 _"Huh?"_ Keruru asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

 _"Ah, they didn't de-bone my fish."_ Keruru uttered after accidentally jabbing his paw on a bone as he sat between Shinso and Todoroki in the cafeteria.

This was better than yesterday, at the very least.

He was almost given cat food.

"Here, I'll help." Shinso stated as he started picking out the bones from the fish while their classmates were having a conversation about the practical test.

Keruru didn't really say much to Shinso's actions, nor the occasional comments of him being cute; it was only because Shinso was a cat person, and that he was a cat at the moment.

He'd been a cat for two days now, and he was finding things that were more difficult as a cat.

Other than his size making everything seem so much bigger, he got tired more often after using his crystals for an extended amount of time outside of his subtitles, requiring a nap that he would normally not need. Many had mistaken him for a normal cat, sometimes a stray, so he couldn't go anywhere on his own. If that hadn't hurt his pride enough, Todoroki has to bathe him. Worst yet, he's growing to enjoy the petting and grooming he's received.

It reminded him of how useless he felt during the Stain fight; how he could've ended it sooner, had he remembered about the crystals within his blood.

The blue kitten didn't pay attention as two people from class B came before they left not long after, apparently notifying the group that the practical test would be like the entrance exam.

"Hoshimi, your fish is ready. Is something wrong?" Shinso asked.

Keruru blinked before turning to the purple haired boy and shaking his head, _"Nothing, Shinso. I just spaced out. Thanks for the help."_

* * *

"Y-your house is pretty big, Hoshimi." Jiro commented as she along with Ashido, Ojiro, Kaminari, and Sero entered the Hoshimi home with Keruru, Todoroki, and Shinso inside.

 _"It's not overly massive though. There's a living room, kitchen, dining room, bathrooms, bedrooms, guestrooms, training room, library, observatory, an indoor and outdoor pool, and a garden in the back."_ The blue kitten replied as he led the group to the Hoshimi library, _"My parents say this is modest in comparison to my grandparents' homes."_

"It's like a mini school... Just how rich are you?" Kaminari muttered with Jiro elbowing him.

Shinso looked around the home; it really was similar to the Smiling Seer Office, so it really didn't have that feel of an uptight, sophisticated rich home.

 _"This should be enough for today, how are you guys doing?"_ Keruru asked as the study session came to an end.

"It feels like my head is gonna burst..." Kaminari groaned while Ashido grinned.

"Thanks a lot, Hoshimi! I know we're gonna ace the written test thanks to you!"

Ojiro sheepishly commented, "You're a lot nicer than your usual demeanor shows. Sorry, for judging you."

The blue kitten turned to the tailed boy, confused. _"What do you mean?"_

Shinso shook his head, "You're too nice for your own good, Hoshimi. You just unconsciously help others, given the opportunity, don't you?"

 _"I wouldn't say that. I choose if and when to help someone, and when I do, I never regret it. Especially not you, Shinso."_

The purple haired teen felt his heart thump at that sincere comment before turning to the cart with now empty plates and bottles of snacks and drinks.

"It's getting late, I'll clean up for you, Hoshimi."

 _"Ah, I can take care of that. Guests-"_

"Should help their host." Jiro interrupted as she picked up Keruru and handed him to Todoroki. "Stop being so stubborn, Hoshimi."

 _"I just-"_ "Mrew..." Keruru tried to retort before he grumbled at the stares of disapproval.

He never liked it when things didn't go his way, but he understood their sentiment.

* * *

"The hell was up with that?" Shinso muttered as soon as he got home.

He didn't understand why he reacted like that in response to Keruru's words.

They held no different meaning than what his friend said, simple support and no regret in doing so.

Then why did he get flustered?

 _"I'll just train to get my mind off it, shower, then get to sleep."_ Shinso sighed as he got irritated with himself.

Normally, he was incredibly perceptive, but right now, he had no idea how he felt.

* * *

"Brainwashing, huh? Such a villainous quirk."

"Hitoshi-kun wants to be a hero when he grows up, too."

"I don't see it."

"I know what you mean. How can a quirk like that be called heroic?"

A young Shinso frowned as he heard the whispers of adults, but said nothing.

It had been a little over two years since he'd awakened his quirk, and he was learning to control it really well. His parents said he was doing great.

Everyone else, though, were never secure in thinking that Shinso wouldn't accidentally or intentionally control them like a villain.

That's what they thought he would become.

A villain rather than a hero.

"Mew... Mew..."

Shinso paused when he heard mewing as he passed an alley.

"A kitten?" He muttered as he backtracked to see an odd sight.

It was a light blue tonkinese kitten with deep green eyes in a cardboard box.

It was such a lovely rare kitten, and yet it was abandoned.

Shinso's eyes softened as he kneeled down, "Humans are cruel, huh? I wouldn't blame you if you hate us."

"Mya." The kitten replied as it stared at the boy.

"You're brave, aren't you?" Shinso chuckled as he held a hand for the kitten to sniff.

"You know, humans are mean to other humans too." The purple haired boy uttered as he confided to the kitten. "They'll judge you for what you want to be if it doesn't align with how they see the title."

"Mew?" The kitten tilted its head, as though it understood him and wanted to know what was wrong.

"I want to be a hero, but people think I would be better as a villain, just because my quirk is brainwashing."

Shinso smiled when the kitten licked and nuzzled his hand. "Do you at least think I'll be a good hero?"

"Meow!"

The blue kitten surprised the boy as it leapt into his arms and licked him on the cheek.

"I'm glad that you're rooting for me." Shinso smiled and pet the kitten in his arms. "I can't leave you on the streets when you believe in me, can I?"

The purple haired boy watched as the kitten's blue fur glistened in the sun like crystals and learned that it was male after a quick inspection before deciding on his new companion's name. "Let's see... Your fur dazzles like strands of jewels, and it's because of you that my dream isn't broken... Keruru. I'll call you Keruru."

"Mya." Keruru mewed in response.

Shinso chuckled, "You're so cute, I'm sure my parents will let me keep you."

He laughed as Keruru pawed his face in response, "Sorry, sorry. I guess you don't like being called cute since you're a boy."

* * *

The years passed from that moment in the blink of an eye for Shinso.

Nothing had really changed from elementary to middle school; no one other than his parents and beloved cat believed in his dream of being a hero.

Even making friends didn't really change anything, as they were always weary of being brainwashed by him.

But at the end of each day, Shinso didn't mind.

He had the _one_ person that meant the world to him, believing in him as they grew up together.

"I'm home, Keruru." Shinso greeted as he took off his shoes while his blue tonkinese sat patiently by his side.

"Meow."

"Were you good today?"

"Mew."

"Yes, yes, Keruru. You're always behaved." Shinso chuckled.

His cat was so amusing; it always was like this, Keruru would respond as though he could understand what was said to him.

Raising Keruru was no easy feat.

He was a surprisingly stubborn and prideful cat, even as a kitten, as well as extremely intelligent. He was easily toilet trained and had no interest in clawing furniture or anything else that he wasn't supposed to.

However, Keruru loved high places, often refusing to come down when asked. More often then not, the tall objects tended to be Shinso, whether he was standing, sitting, or sleeping, and Keruru was heavier than he looked, tending to forget he wasn't kitten sized anymore. He didn't like licking himself, so baths were necessary. His tastes in food were only in the finest foods available, so long as it wasn't cat food.

Shinso had to admit, his cat was high maintenance, but all that aside, Keruru was the most lovable and loyal creature he's ever known.

The cat always showed that he cared for his human more than anything.

Shinso was pulled away from his thoughts as he felt Keruru place a paw on his lap as he mewed.

"Mya?"

"It's nothing, Keruru. Just the usual at school. It's nothing I can't handle." Shinso replied, getting up after he pet the blue cat on the head. "I'll have our food ready in a bit."

* * *

"Keruru, look! I got accepted into Yuuei!" Shinso notified happily to the cat that routinely waited at the door for him after school.

"Mew, meow!" Keruru happily replied as he stood on his hind legs to be picked up.

"I'm on my way to becoming a hero, Keruru." The purple haired teen stated as he hugged his cat, "It's all because you're by my side. You've cheered for me since the beginning. I wish that you were human too, so we could be heroes together."

"Meow."

Shinso chuckled, "I know it sounds silly, but I just want you to be by my side. I love you Keruru."

"Mew." Keruru replied as he repeatedly bumped Shinso on his cheek with his nose.

* * *

"Hitoshi, Hitoshi."

Shinso groaned, as he opened his eyes, to see a guy his age with blue hair and green eyes just like his beloved cat.

"Who are you?" Shinso's eyes widened when he realized the boy was naked.

The boy smiled, "It's me, Hitoshi. Keruru."

"Keruru?! How?!"

"Your wish came true. I have a quirk too, so we can both go to Yuuei and be heroes together!" Keruru smiled as he made a crystal ball in his hands.

Keruru surprised him as he climbed atop him, "I've always believed in you, Hitoshi, since I was a kitten when we first met. I'll always be with you, and I'll never regret it. I love you Hito-"

* * *

Shinso snapped his eyes open as he woke up from his dream.

He groaned, realizing what the dream was stating as his subconscious desire. "Shit. I like Hoshimi."

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"Hoshimi, are you okay? You've been sluggish the entire day." Todoroki asked as Keruru showed no interest in wanting to get up to get ready for school.

 _"I just feel really heavy. Might be because today is the last day I'm stuck as a cat."_ The blue kitten replied.

Ever since the day started, Keruru felt uncomfortable in his furry body. His bones ached and he felt really hot as though he was bathed in flames. He wasn't in the mood to eat anything either.

But he promised to tutor the others after school.

Being a little uncomfortable was nothing.

"Maybe you've been pushing yourself too hard as well." The hetero-chromatic boy commented as he picked up the blue kitten, "I'll tell sensei and leave you with Recovery Girl."

Keruru couldn't argue, he was just tired.

* * *

"Oh, you stubborn boy, just look at you." Recovery Girl shook her head as she took Keruru from Todoroki's hands.

"Mew..." The blue kitten weakly protested.

"You are definitely not well if you aren't trying to be defiant with me." The old woman stated as she began looking her personal patient over.

"What's wrong with him?" Todoroki asked.

"This seems to be a side effect of that animal quirk wearing off." Recovery Girl concluded as she began writing a note for Todoroki to give to inform Aizawa, "The crystals in his body shifting must be causing the discomfort, but there isn't much I can do than have him stay under my watch for the time being. Ruru-chan will be very sore as he returns to being a human again."

"I see, I'll check up on him at lunch."

* * *

"Morning, Todoroki." Shinso greeted as he walked up the fire and ice boy.

Todoroki knew, however, that Shinso was glancing around for Keruru.

The purple haired boy didn't have much interest in anyone else in class than the current crystal using cat.

"Morning, Shinso." Todoroki greeted, answering the unspoken question. "Hoshimi isn't feeling well, so I dropped him off with Recovery Girl."

"What?" Shinso's eyes widened as he asked in concern, "Is he okay? Did something happen?"

"It's the side affect of that quirk wearing off; Hoshimi will be uncomfortable and in pain until he turns back to normal at lunch. Assuming that's around the time he was transformed last week."

Shinso relaxed hearing that, "I see. I'll check on him at lunch then."

* * *

Keruru groaned, he was by no means comfortable right now, but he was glad to see his human hand again as he lifted it up to his face before he dropped it to his side and went back to sleep.

Had he been more coherent, he would have realized he was naked, with only the infirmary blanket covering him.

* * *

"Ah, here to check on Ruru-chan?" Recovery girl asked as she saw the boys come in with a tray of food in Todoroki's hands. "And you have lunch for him too."

"I hope it's okay to have food in here." Todoroki commented, "Hoshimi missed breakfast, so I figured he would be hungry."

"I'll make an exception. The boy has a talent in making others worry." The old woman sighed as she shook her head.

"How is he?" Shinso asked.

"He's back to normal and resting." Recovery Girl paused as she heard rustling from Keruru's bed. "Well, he's awake now. Ruru-chan, your friends are here."

"Nrg..." Keruru groaned as he slowly sat up. He really felt sore and his skin was slightly warm, but it was good to be back to normal.

There was an oddly pleasant draft, and he looked down to see that he was shirtless.

The blunette's eyes widened and he lifted his blanket to affirm that he was indeed fully naked.

"Hoshimi, you alright over there? We brought lu-..." Shinso asked as he pulled open the curtain with Todoroki at his side before he went red as he drawled to a stop at what he saw with Keruru looking back at him.

"Ah-" Keruru uttered before the curtain was briskly closed.

"Oh yes, Ruru-chan is naked right now." Recovery Girl stated the much too late warning. "I was able to have him positioned fine for when he returned normal, but putting him in his clothes while he was unconscious is difficult with his weight and my old age. Would one of you be a dear, and get his p.e. uniform to wear?"

"I'll go." Shinso was quick to volunteer as he was immediately out the door.

"I suppose this is awkward..." Todoroki commented. "I'm glad you're back to normal though."

"Thanks..."

* * *

Once Shinso returned and Keruru was dressed, the crystal user stated after he finished eating, "Not a single word about what happened today. It never happened."

Shinso nodded. "Agreed."

"It's not that bad." Todoroki said, not understanding why the two were so serious, "We're all guys, seeing you nake-"

 **"Nothing happened."** Shinso and Keruru stated in unison with Todoroki sweat dropping.

"Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

"I think I aced the written test!" Ashido cheered to Keruru as she thanked him with Kaminari. "Thanks, Hoshimi-kun!"

"Yeah, I owe you big time, Hoshimi." Kaminari grinned.

The blue haired boy blinked, not expecting the thanks, but replied, "It was nothing, you guys put in the effort to study, so good job."

"Hoshimi-kun~! You're a saint!" The pink girl cooed happily, "You're a true crystal prince~"

"Seriously dude, you're too nice." The blond added.

Keruru had no idea what Ashido went on about with her praise, but headed off towards Shinso and Todoroki. "Good luck with the test exercise, you two."

"Do you know what the test exercise is going to be, Hoshimi?" The purple haired teen asked.

"Mom said it was going to be a team simulated test against a teacher. We're going to be a team."

"There's a team balance at the very least." Todoroki commented.

* * *

Keruru, Todoroki, and Shinso were quiet as they followed Aizawa to where they would be taking the test.

Unlike what class B had said, the students were paired up in teams to go up against teachers.

There would be a thirty minute time limit with the win conditions being to either handcuff the teacher playing the role of a villain-though the teachers had a handicap of weights- or one of the students escaping the stage.

The test scenario made it be very close to an actual fight, and it was up to the students to decide to fight or run.

Keruru was nervous to say the least. This was his idol he was going up against, and there was a chance that if Aizawa were to accidentally use his quirk, he may just die.

"Hoshimi."

The crystal user turned to Shinso as the three were running in search for the escape gate. "Yeah?"

"Do you know what type your quirk is?"

"I don't, maybe I'm a hybrid, why?"

Todoroki figured out what Shinso was intending to suggest, "You're not planning on having Hoshimi be bait, are you?"

"I'm suggesting for Hoshimi to send out crystals to get Sensei's attention while we head further towards the gate together."

"He may not fall for it and come after him."

"I'm fine with being the bait." Keruru stated, surprising both boys.

"Don't be stupid, Hoshimi. Sensei might kill you."

"That's way too reckless."

The crystal user frowned.

Literally seconds ago, they were arguing with each other, and now they were in agreement.

Since the kitten incident, he's noticed their being at each other's throats here and there whenever he wasn't paying attention, but they never explained anything to him.

But that didn't matter right now.

Keruru ejected a few crystals from his circlet as they floated in the air, "I can have the crystals act as an extension of myself-sight, hearing, speech, touch, even tracking or whatever else- to distract sensei while we run for the gate."

"That does sound like a plausible strategy." Shinso stated as he stared at the crystal before he flinched in surprise when Keruru held onto his arm.

"Is there some sort of drawback to this?" Todoroki asked, not really able to decipher the crystal user's action, but staring at the hand holding onto Shinso's arm.

Neither Todoroki or Shinso expected the crystals to reply in Keruru's place, "I'm a sitting duck as a result. I cannot see or speak while I'm having my crystals do so for me. Having them move around is easy enough, but this is the cost if I am not there to manually control them."

"That would explain why you never spoke when you used those subtitles as a cat." Shinso connected the dots before asking as he stayed externally calm at the thought of his crush holding his hand. "And if you were to multitask?"

"I'd get a headache." Keruru frowned. "I'll restate this, I'll be leaving my sight and speech to my crystals to distract Sensei. I'm counting on you two to get us to the gate."

Todoroki grabbed Keruru's other hand and nodded. "Right."

* * *

Aizawa surveyed the area, not finding the three teens.

How were blue, purple, and red/white heads able to hide in the suburban district?

"I'll take you on, Sensei." The teacher turned when he heard Keruru's voice.

He didn't expect multiple little gems floating in the air.

"Quite gutsy of you, Hoshimi. However that gives away your location." Eraser Head glanced around, but couldn't find the crystal user as the gems began to pelt him like little bullets before flying away to not get caught for a repeat.

"This kid is a lot peskier than he looks."

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Todoroki?" Shinso asked, "We can't waste the leeway Hoshimi is giving us."

"We don't know just how far he has Sensei away from us." The fire and ice user remarked, "He can't tell or inform us on where the gate is either."

"Shit."

The two turned to Keruru, who frowned as he let go of his friends' hands to form three small black crystal orbs.

"What's wrong, Hoshimi?"

"Sensei caught my crystals and figured out we were heading towards the gate." The crystal user replied, "On the bright side, we're almost there."

"A solid idea you boys had," Aizawa stated as he landed before them, "But not having Hoshimi stay behind was naive. I had promised that I wouldn't use my quirk on him due to the risk of death. That doesn't mean you two will be exempt."

Keruru grunted, not expecting to get tied up and knocked off balance.

"Hoshimi!" Shinso exclaimed, wanting to go over to the crystal user before his path was blocked as Aizawa laid caltrops around him.

"You three do work exceptionally well as a team, but it's clear that if Hoshimi is out of the equation, neither of you would work together."

"What ever gave that away, Sensei?" Shinso asked, activating his quirk and scowled when it neutralized.

Keruru frowned, he was essentially a hostage right now.

That was not okay.

The crystal user distracted Aizawa by making the bag containing his crystals bound around before he sent the three orbs into the teacher's face, keeping his goggles in place and obscuring his vision.

"Guys, now's your chance!" Keruru exclaimed as the two boys nodded.

Todoroki made quick work to freeze Aizawa in place before he could try to escape, giving Shinso prime opportunity to cuff him.

"It was easier than I expected..." Todoroki commented as he cleared the caltrops away to be able to untie Keruru.

"I guess, but sensei, you could have evaded my last attack, why didn't you?" The crystal user asked after he got his crystal off his teacher's face and reinserted the gems back into his circlet, knowing full well that they could have failed if not for his back up plan.

"I didn't expect that you would pose a threat, even after becoming a hostage." Aizawa stated, "You three still worked cohesively, despite one of you being immobilized. It was due to your brilliant strategies and quick wit, that you have shown since entering Yuuei, that it turned out well."

Keruru was quick to cover his mouth and turn away at the praise of his idol.

"Thank you for the praise, Sensei." The crystal user muttered, trying to hide the stupidly happy smile he probably had on his face.

"Is something wrong, Hoshimi?" Todoroki asked.

"It's nothing."

"You're smiling under your hand, aren't you?" Shinso asked, "No need to hide it."

"Shut up."

The three didn't know that while they were talking, their teacher also had a soft smile hidden behind his wrappings.

* * *

Recovery Girl sighed as she watched all the tests from her station.

Her personal patient and his idol were incredibly similar. Keruru could have done a whole lot more damage, and Aizawa could have completely stopped the boys from doing anything.

"Such softies." The elderly woman commented before she announced to the rest of the class from the microphone. **"The first team to clear the exam is Team Todoroki/Hoshimi/Shinso! Please come to the recovery station to be checked over."**

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

"What has you chipper, Hoshimi?" Keruru turned to Shinso who asked curiously while Todoroki was settling into his seat.

"I actually got to talk with my older brother yesterday, and I'll be spending tomorrow with him and my niece." The crystal user replied, "He's always busy with work, so it's nice to have a day with him once in a while. I may be in a good mood, but those guys..."

Keruru looked over to the depressed four that failed the test, "Look devastated."

Shinso blinked at the new information; he didn't know Keruru had a brother before remembering a name Smiling Seer mentioned. "Is it "Chi-kun and Eri-chan"? Your mom mentioned them."

The crystal user replied, "My mom calls him that because that's what he wants to be called at work. His name is Kai. Eri is his daughter."

It seemed that the forest lodge was boot camp all along, and while even the failing students could come as well, they were to receive special remedial periods.

Once classes were through, the class began talking as they were getting ready to leave.

"Let's all go shopping together tomorrow!" Hagakure suggested excitedly.

Some of the class agreed with Kaminari commenting, "That's a great idea! Actually, won't this be a first time?"

Kirishima asked Bakugou to join in, but he refused.

"You should come too, Todoroki!" Midoriya suggested.

"I visit the hospital on free days." The hetero chromatic boy replied.

"You should come too, Keruru." Tenya mentioned.

"I have plans." Keruru stated as he brought out his phone and walked out to call his brother, "I'll pass."

"Would it kill you dudes to join in on the fun for once?!" Mineta yelled.

"Iida, do you know anything about Hoshimi's brother?" Todoroki asked the glasses boy.

Tenya frowned, "He's Keruru's adopted brother. I don't know much about him, or really met him too often, but he unnerves me."

* * *

"Ke-chan!" A little blond girl with a small horn on her head cheered as she latched onto Keruru's shins once he entered Kai's apartment.

"Hey, Eri." Keruru greeted as he picked his niece up before greeting his brother. "It's great to see you, Big Brother."

Kai, a man with short brown hair, a face mask covering his mouth and nose, and gloves on his hands rose from his seat at the counter-top, "Agreed, Keruru. How is it in Yuuei?"

"I'm surprised Mom didn't tell you." The crystal user commented.

"She did, but I want to hear it from you." Kai waved off before he adorned a serious face. "Is it true you're about to be in a relationship with a walking thermostat and brain-washer? I don't care if you're in high school now, you're too young."

"Wh-what has Mom been telling you?!" Keruru exclaimed as his face went red.

After explaining that Shinso and Todoroki were only friends multiple times, the older Hoshimi relented, but the naive Eri's question sparked Kai's overprotective nature once more.

"Does that mean that baa-chan approved both of them as Ke-chan's husbands?"

"Big brother does not approve!"

"Why won't this end?!"

The day was supposed to be relaxing, how did it escalate to his future relationships, with his friends no less?

* * *

At some point in time from all of this, Eri had gotten tired.

"That matter aside, I'd also heard that you'd gotten injured during your internship." Kai stated seriously after Keruru had put her to bed. "Show me, Keruru."

The blue haired teen showed his brother his shoulder, revealing the crystalline glint of the scar he'd received from Stain.

Keruru didn't say anything as Kai's gloved hand touched the smooth cold surface of his scar.

He'd often catch Todoroki, Tenya, and even Shinso staring at his scar. It was a reminder of what was to become of him someday, and even having the scar's shade match his skin didn't take away that concern.

"Keruru."

The crystal user turned to his brother, "Yeah, Big Brother?"

"I promise that Eri and I will save you from your quirk. I'll heal you from your disease. No matter the cost."

Keruru faintly smiled, "Care about yourself too, okay? Besides, I'm happy with my quirk, I wouldn't be alive without it."

Kai pulled Keruru into a tight embrace. "Nevertheless, I'll make sure that the crystallization doesn't reach your brain. I want you to live a long life as a hero like Mother, and protect you from any suitor."

"Come on, let that topic go, Big Brother!" The younger Hoshimi exclaimed with his brother chuckling.

"You can't blame me when I have such a precious little brother." Kai smiled beneath his mask. "Be careful at the forest lodge, and remember, I'll do anything to help. Just say the word, and I will."

"You act way too much like Mom, Big Brother."

"I guess it's the family resemblance."

* * *

"I should get going, Big Brother. You need your rest, don't you?" Keruru asked as he stood at the door.

"You're all the therapy I need, Keruru. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?"

"I'm sure. Tell Eri I'll be free if she wants to play again. Just let me know."

"Sure thing, Keruru. Be safe." Kai waited until his little brother's footsteps were no longer heard before he went to Eri's room to see the girl sitting up in her bed.

"I hope this reminds you what the pain you have to endure is all for, Eri." The man stated coldly to his daughter.

"It's to help save Ke-chan's life." Eri replied, "Hurting for a little bit means nothing if I can help. No matter what."

"That's right. No matter what, even if it means I become a villain for my cause."

 **"Our precious jewel is what matters the most."**

* * *

 **A/N: Till next time**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
